


Your Majesty

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenges, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, First Time, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: Any idiot could be the prom king, no honor nor privilege in winning the title, according to Yuuri. The rest of the popular squad think he's just bitter he lost the title last year to JJ, but Yuuri can take a challenge. And the challenge is to pull a nobody loser out from the depth of social failure hole to the top of the social pyramid in the hottest event of the high school society. And that's fine, Yuuri is determined to win and he has decided he will never lose again.Now all he has to do is to search for the diamond in the dirt. With the help of the friends betting on him, Yuuri starts looking for the unknown student with zero reputation with the potential to glow and outshine all the snobby popular kids to prove them it's all fake glory.And the initial suggestion by Chris, a mysterious shy clumsy boy from his French class, seems interesting to Yuuri.(just few chapters of a cheesy high school au where Yuuri is the school prince and tries to transform a very awkward allergic Victor into a popular king)





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri has never been a morning person, and he never undstands the logic of making school this early when the day is full of twenty four hours, and seriously dedicating the first ten of them to sleep won't disturb the universe balance. But he wakes up anyway, tired, bored and grumpy, and goes to school. 

He walks through the school halls half asleep half dead, and various morning greetings from the most random people are thrown at him. He mumbles in incoherent phrases that are supposed to be greetings, and stands by his locker, trying hopelessly to decode the lock.

"Hello Yuuri." Two giggling girls standing by greet him. Yuuri looks around as of he's searching for the source of the sound, until his eyes settle on them. He smiles gently with closed eyes "Hallelujah." He answers and finally manages to open the locker. 

The girls just laugh hysterically knowing too well he wasn't joking but he wasn't awake enough to realize what he said instead of hello. They walk away murmuring to each other "He is so adorable in the morning.", "I know right? And I can so relate to him."

Yuuri tries to focus on the contents of his locker in hope to take the right books for the first period. Suddenly a strong hand hits his back making him yelp and look back and of course..  
"Yuuri, wake up boy, Mary and Josephine were flirting with you. Breaking hearts even when sleepy huh? No chill man." JJ! Being obnoxiously loud in the morning and testing Yuuri's patience and god knows how patient Yuuri is until it comes to JJ. 

Isabella ,his girlfriend, who is standing by him greets warmly "Good morning Yuuri. The whole school looks up to your morning mood!" At least Yuuri finds her tolerable so she's the major part he still accepts JJ's one sided familiarity.

"Good morning Isabella, what mood do you mean?" Yuuri asks while sobering up, JJ's magic. 

"You know being this sleepy and grumpy in the morning and still looking dashing and cute." She laughs brightly and Yuuri doesn't get it. Apparently some people think him being this messy and frowny is cute. People are weird. 

"I wonder if they will still think you are that dashing and cute when I beat you again this year in the prom." JJ says proudly and Yuuri is about to pull out the remnants of his hair. JJ being JJ is still showing off his silly achievement and shoving it on Yuuri's face, who doesn't have the slightest interest in the prom victories. 

He doesn't really care about this year prom, or the last prom. It's true that the title of prom king was his for four consecutive years since the middle school, and he is one of the most popular figures in the school and because of him the stereotypes of a popular student have completely changed. But he honestly doesn't really care he finally lost the title last year to JJ who doesn't skip a chance to remind him. 

JJ deserved it, right? He's athletic, successful, confident, handsome, won the school the last two national football championships, and looked good at the prom. So he deserved it over Yuuri, right? 

Yuuri the first male cheerleading captain, who is the first to bring the school multiple championships, who organized and choreographed the annual charity show to raise donations for the good deeds, who led many empathizing successful campaigns to stop bullying and support the vulnerable, who has done many things that unintentionally gain him attention and popularity.  
Yuuri has more valuable interests than a stupid superficial title. Maybe it wasn't superficial until Yuuri lost it cause seriously what are the criteria now?

"Don't you think it's a bit early JJ to predict that now? It's still months away till the prom." Yuuri rubs his nape, trying to push away this subject.

"The students organizing committee has already been formed to plan the party, days will pass fast and we will hear the nominations announcement, oh I'm so excited. Your friend Phichit is in the committee too, Yuuri!" Isabella exclaims excitedly. Obviously everyone anticipate the year end prom. And how can Yuuri stop this wrecking force? 

JJ wraps his arm around Isabella "I can't wait again to kick your ass this year too Yuuri! I'll see you later." He winks and turn with Isabella to leave and it takes Yuuri all the strength to resist throwing the heavy history textbook on the back off JJ's narcissistic head. 

"Wow Yuuri still salty?" A hand lands on his shoulder and flusteres him. It's Phichit standing now next to him smiling too brightly for eight on the morning. "Oh Yuuri I thought you are already over that loss, you said you didn't care!" Chris now is on his other side, hand rubbing Yuuri's back too sensually for eight in the morning. 

"You two are stupid and awful. I fire you from the position as my best friends for being too dumb and ignorant. Go suffer social unemployment away from me, losers." He frees himself from them and turns to leave to class. Prom and stupidity as if he even cares!

 

*********

"You obviously care!" Mila announces as she munches on her sandwich so unladylikely. Yuuri huffs in annoyance, tired of the constant teasing of his so called friends. 

"You can't proof that! Leave me alone I'm busy." Yuuri says calmly and continues pretending he is busy on his phone. But Phichit has to do god's works and with with a glimpse over Yuuri's hand he smirks "Your phone is dead. Quit sulking." 

"Oh god why do you care so much? I wasn't even the only nominee, why don't you bother Chris or Otabek or the others?"

"Because we are used to the loss. Not you." Chris answers simply with a small smile. 

"Ah.. I don't really understand what do you want from me? What are you trying to prove? That I was jealous that JJ won the prom king? Cause seriously that's not the case at all. Why would I be jealous!? He won, good for him. I got my share of this "glory" I think it's time to give chances for the upcoming generations. Are you happy now? Gosh you are so provocative. Why would I care about a stupid title?"

"It's not about the title, it's about what it indicates. The prom king and queen are like the biggest things in the school. It has some privileges and influences, even from the school administration it's self." Sara seems serious when she answers and everybody on the table nods in agreement. Except for unimpressed Yuuri. 

"Well news flash popular kids: I'm not as obsessed about popularity and power as all of you cause my popularity was purely accidental. I've never liked being the centre of the attention, or trying too hard to impress the others. I just did few things nobody did before that caught people's attention. I'm no fashionista as Sara, I'm not a social media star like Phichit, I'm not a rising actor like Chris, I'm not a model like Yuri, and I'm not as rich as Georgi. I'm not like any of you popular kids." 

Yuuri feels satisfied now he disowned the shallowness of the popularity status. He never aimed to be known among all the students, or hang out with the coolest kids in school. These things just happened to him, and he just didn't mind. He also can't deny he liked this feeling, and the confidence it brought to him after years of lacking it. Yuuri like feeling atypical popular one in school. And while his friends are nice, they match the pattern of high school popularity so well. Rich and good looking and charismatic with unique qualities or achievements. 

"Are you accusing us all now of being obsessed and superficial?" Georgi asks in calm aggression. Which made Yuuri realize that he just offended his friends by reducing their personalities to the stereotypes.

"No no. I swear not. That's not what I meant." He sighs, and thinks how to elaborate. "What I mean it's a popularity contest, but is it really worthy? I mean why are we even popular? I'm not trying to clean my image but at least I'm trying to find a meaningful purpose to my popularity and a meaningful cause. Like understand what good I did, and do more of it.. to be really good for the others..oh I don't know." He always struggles to explain himself.

"What he fucking means that all this..is just social construct bases success and fame on superficial and fake criteria set on discrimination and marginalization of the average and the nerdy intellectuals, while glorification of money and power and outer beauty, without paying attention to a real contribution an individual can achieve which will benefit a society for real. The popular students in a high school community are the social stereotypes. In conclusion, y'all are fake as fuck including Katsuki himself since he belongs to the popular kids." And that's how Yuri Plisetsky sounds like when he's rationally talking, instead of shouting and scowling in his usual ill temper. 

"Oh my god.. Y.. Yuri!" Mila gasps in shock, and the others agree. Yuri is speaking..well, mature, and reasonably. But Yuuri exclaims "Yes yes.. That's what I meant. Yuri gets me. We are all fake. And any idiot can be the prom king." 

Phichit wrinkles his nose "I don't get it!"

"Yeah me neither. What the hell do you mean Yuuri when you say any idiot can be a prom king?" Everybody is surprised when they realize it's JJ who seemed to be overhearing the conversation. 

"You are so fucking rude JJ, are you eavesdropping us? Get the hell out of here." Yuri shouts in his normal Yuri self. Nothing is entertaining more than the beef between Yuri and JJ. Yuri almost jumps at him, but luckily Otabek whose presence is barely noticeable holds him in place.

But JJ is still standing confidently, crossing his arms in arrogance. Yuuri is beyond annoyed so he takes a stand and decides it's enough. JJ is not going to let him live. "I said any idiot can be a prom king. There's nothing special about the winner, including myself. So get off your high horse Leroy. A nobody could steal the title from you this year in a blink of eye." Yuuri says carefully and slowly, smirking at JJ's face. 

JJ answers with the same smirk in a challenging tone "Oh yeah? You think it's no big deal to win the most prestigious title in the school? And any nobody could win? No need for impact or achievement? Fine, prove it." 

"P..prove it?" Yuuri question in hesitance, all confidence replaced with confusion. 

"Yes. The nominees for this year's end prom will be announced in few weeks. If you manage to get a nobody with zero reputation nominated and win the crown I'll admit I'm an idiot..in anyway you want." JJ's face is pure evil. And Yuuri.. Yuuri thinks it's a disaster if he agrees to something like this. 

"But if you don't you will admit you are the idiot in any way I want. And if you don't just agree to the challenge, then you are just a sore loser and afraid of another defeat." JJ shrugs and Isabella who turned out to be standing behind him laughs encouragingly.

This is bad.. This so bad. Don't accept this Yuuri. Don't. You will use somebody like this just because you are bitter? 

Unfortunately it seems like all his group agree with enthusiasm and are willing to bet on his success. They crave a change in their lives and they like this idea a lot, especially Yuri who strives to smash JJ's arrogant face to the ground. 

Otabek opens his mouth for the first time on the lunch "I don't think it's a good idea. This is really silly."

Yuuri thinks he's the only sane in this group, but Yuri elbows Otabek."Shut up Beka, Katsudon owns this. He is gonna bring down this asshole with a lame nobody."

The whole thing is silly, and this idea proves further more that the popularity contest is stupid, and they are all fake. And this means Yuuri is right. Any one can achieve the high school fame for the lamest reason. But. It's not that bad if he considers it as a social experiment. Also he admits a part of his ego is encouraging him to compensate the loss. Ah he's such a hypocrite. 

"I agree. I'll make someone with no background or recognition win over you the crown of the prom king. But this is a secret between us. No one tell anyone outside of this circle. Understood?"

JJ shrugs " I'm not telling anyone just tell your friends to keep it low."

The friends applause in victory, anticipating the challenge. And Yuuri realizes he is making the biggest mistake of his life. 

Isabella snuggles to JJ intimately saying "I don't think anyone could beat king JJ."

"That's right sweetie, I doubt Yuuri will succeed. After all I'm the one who dethroned him with all his popularity, won't I be able to defeat anyone below his level? Once king JJ.. Always king JJ."

"We will see dick JJ." Yuri is.. Happy? 

Oh god what did Yuuri get himself involved at? 

 

*********

Yuuri is trying to die in peace resting his head on his desk, but Phichit and Yuri are not letting him. Also he doesn't deserve death cause he is a heartless conscienceless queen bee who is about to trick some poor soul for his own ego and benefit. So he is stuck with guilt in the classroom waiting for the next period. 

"Get up and quit sulking you idiot. You have to think of something." Yuri scolds him from the seat next him, chilling with his feet on desk. Phichit tries to comfort Yuuri. 

"Hey Yuuri nothing bad you are doing. You are just gonna boost the social status of someone and help them experience the good high school life. No harm done."

"No! I'm going to use someone to beat JJ in a stupid voting contest based on the absurdity of public interest in the fake materialistic persona. I'm horrible."

"Why are you acting all activist and socialist out of no where as if you didn't maintain your materialistic persona all those years, captain cheerleader?" Yuri spits violently, confronting Yuuri with his hypocritical nature. 

"Because I've realized it recently, it's all nothing. I've been trying to convince myself that I'm making a difference, I'm using my influence for something good, I'm famous because of a charity event, or because I stood up defending myself against the bullies and I wanted to stop this violence and intolerance. But I just realized I'm nothing more than a boy in hot shorts leading the cheerleading team!"

"Yuuri don't discredit yourself this way.. Maybe that's how you gained recognition, but you used this to achieve many good thing. You are nice and kind and everybody admires you for this." Phichit pats him in comfort, while Yuri laughs "Yeah that's why his nickname is Yuuri Katsbooty."

Yuuri hides his face in his hands, and Phichit gives Yuri a look. Yuri gets up from his place, standing closer to Yuuri's seat. "It's right though. In this hell of a school teenagers only care about the rich and the hot. Cause that's all of us. Any asshole could gain undeserved popularity and a wide fan base of nsecure unsatisfied nobodys who crave the fake glamorous life they can't afford. Yuuri is nice? Hell lots of other students are even nicer. Yuuri does good deeds? I'm sure there are actual saints who dedicate their entire time to help the others. The majority of this school cares about him cause he is hot, he's a cheerleader, he hangs out with the other rich and cool kids. Accept it!"

Yuuri and Phichit stare at Yuri in astonishment. But his words make perfect sense, specially to Yuuri, it's like he has entered his brain and picked up his messy thoughts and organized them in well formed phrases. But what's weird why does Yuri talk like this as if he doesn't belong to this hot rich squad? Looks like it's Otabek's influence.

Phichit clears his throat trying to lighten the seriousness of the moment. "So what is your plan now?"

Yuuri sighs deeply shaking his head. Unsure of what to do. "I agree with every word from Yuri. My idea is to get someone with the potential to grow popularity. Someone who will be famous for the mist absurd reason, like looking good or being rich or does anything eye catching, i don't know. This person will get recognized by being seen with us, and we do something direct the attention to him."

"Hey, I think I know someone we can transform to the new star of the school." They turn around to find out Chris has been standing close to them and it's his offer. 

"Chris since when are you here?"Yuuri questions. 

"Since the discussions of world peace issues, you have been using too big words. It's simpler than that." Chris is always carefree, and also comes up with good ideas. He pulls a seat close to Yuuri's desk.

"So, we are looking for a new face that will surprise the school and make him hang out with us, right? I have this one." 

"Who?" Phichit asks in excitement, can't contain his curiosity.

"There's this clumsy awkward guy in my French class. He is a human disaster but I swear he is the most adorable thing in the world. He always covers his hair and face under a cap and hoodie he never takes off, and mostly wears a medical mask.. I think he is allergic too. And I never heard him talk."

"So what so fucking special about him? that's a text book definition of a loser!" Yuri asks.

"Exactly, he is whom we need, Yuuri will turn this shy clutz into a school prince and prom king, we love character development. Also..he rarely shows his face but when I looked closely he seemed beautiful." 

Yuuri contemplates the suggestion for a while. It looks interesting, maybe this could work. He used to be shy and socially awkward too in the past, he will relate to him and provide him with confidence he will need to break through the school. 

"Okay, I'll take a look on him and try to get closer to him. And we'll see what we can do."

"But hey don't go like an idiot and tell him that we are using him as a laboratory rat for our school star project." Phichit warns. 

"What? I can't manipulate him like this. Hiding the truth is bad. And how will I even approach him?" Yuuri protests. 

"Easy, you will go to him and say hi I want to pull you out of the hole of social awkwardness so I could use you to beat dick JJ." Yuuri says sarcastically. "Are you dumb? Just be his friend! " 

This is very bad.. Very bad 

 

***********

Turns out that this guy's Chris meant is also with Yuuri and Chris in English. Chris points at the anonymous figure sitting on the last row, head sleeping on the desk. Nothing of his hair or features appearing.

"So what should I do now?" Yuuri asks nervously. Chris hums..thinking. 

"Easy, take the seat beside him." Chris takes him by the arm, heading towards their direction. Then they stop by the girl who is in the next seat.

Yuuri is embarrassed when he asks her to switch seats with him, but there is something about Yuuri, makes it very hard for anybody to refuse or deny him any request. His friends often wonder what magic he has makes everybody obey him.

The girl agrees easily leaving him the seat, and he settles now, on his left the sleeping guy. He peeks at him trying to make anything of him, but no point.  
Chris leans down to him. "Okay I'll leave to my seat. Hopefully he's who we need. Act friendly with him and try to get to know him." 

Yuuri nods nervously and Chris leaves. He feels so dirty as he watchs the poor guy as a hawk, waiting for any signs he's alive, until the guy finally moves and sits up.. Profile and hair hiding beneath the hoodie and cap, and now Yuuri is genuinely interested in the look of the mysterious guy. 

There are still few minutes until the teacher come. And Yuuri thinks about something.. 

"Excuse me.. I like your hoodie." Great! The hoodie is the most basic thing anyone could wear. 

But the guy turns slowly to him, his upper face unclear under the cap's shadow..and his eyes can't be seen, but Yuuri catches the confused pout on his mouth.  
"Mine?" The guy asks. 

Yuuri smiles gently and nods "Yes, I have one of this brand, I like it."

It's really hard to read his face, but it doesn't take a genius to know he doesn't believe him. "Aren't you Yuuri Katsuki? And I thought you were nice!" He says in apparent disappointment ..his words are accented too. He's a foreigner? 

"What? I'm sorry did I upset you?" Yuuri freaks out at his defensive tone. The guy is fast to reply "You are making fun of my clothes? What to like about this it's just a hoodie!"

Yuuri hopes he can just see his face. Things are not going easy.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to I swear. I was just at trying to start a conversation. I've noticed you are always alone and.. Maybe we can get to know each other, you know."

"Oh.. But.. But why?" Of course it doesn't make sense. Why does Yuuri katsuki who is always surrounded by friends and acquaintances and even fans wants to know some random guy in the class. Of course it has to be suspicious.

"Let's just say I'm intrigued by your mysterious look."Yuuri says and the guy chuckles. Hopefully this broke the ice. His chuckle is cute though, Yuuri in intrigued for real. 

Yuuri offers his hand " I'm Yuuri katsuki, obviously.. And you?" The guy is hesitant when he shakes his hand back..

"I.. I'm Victor Nikiforov." 

"Oh.. You are Russian?"

"Yes and no.. I don't drink vodka instead of water when I'm thirsty." The shadows covering his face are less now. And Yuuri can make some of his features... This Victor is hiding something great. 

Yuuri laughs "I wasn't going to ask about vodka."

"Well that's the joke I've been told everytime someone knows about my origin until I stopped talking to anyone altogether."

Okay he's clearly annoyed. Yuuri realizes he must had some hard time. Suddenly, Victor sneezes.. Multiple times.. Violently..  
"I'm sorry. Allergy." He says as he blows his nose in a tissue. 

"No problem.." Yuuri is interrupted by the teacher. And now they have to pay attention to the class, and the whole time Yuuri is watching Victor at the corner of his eyes, trying to evaluate him, or get a glimpse of his full face. 

He is sure he's good looking, but how can he make him show his face clearly without sounding rude or invasive. What if Victor is so shy? What if he's ashamed of something about his face? 

From his observation, Yuuri notices how Victor is clumsy, always droping something, or hitting his hand, or sitting restlessly, or just sneezing and blowing his nose. Okay that's an interesting combination, he is a dork. And this dork clouds Yuuri's head completely.

After class is over and everybody almost left, they are gathering their things, and Victor drops few pens when he's getting up. Yuuri picks them up and give them to Victor.. 

"Thank you. I'm really sorry.. I'm a walking disaster. I'll always drop or smash something." Victor says in small voice. Then they walk side by side. 

"It's fine really Victor.. Maybe because you can't see well?" He hopes his tone is light and joking. But again Victor misunderstands him. 

"What? You think I'm blind or something?" He is offended. Yuuri wants to die. 

"No no.. I meant.. The cap.. It must be blocking your vision, why are you hiding your face? Are you a Russian spy?" Yuuri says jokingly, laughing awkwardly trying to appear humorous,. He is an idiot, that's another stupid joke to be told to Victor! 

He moves nervously but Victor turns to him and they pump at each other and suddenly they are both on the ground.. 

It's awful.. Awkward.. Painful.. They are both on the ground... Yuuri on top of Victor.. And after seconds of panic, they hysterically laugh.. 

Yuuri's face is too close to Victor's now.. He can see his laughing mouth clearly, but the cap is flat on his upper face blocking it completely..

Victor tries to talk amidst all the howling "I'm so sorry so sorry Yuuri.. I can't manage five minutes without embarrassing myself.. That's why I never interact with humans.."

Yuuri finds the half unseen guy beneath him adorable. He laughs lightly saying "Then you interact with whom? Aliens?" And takes up the courage while trying to push up the cap and adjust it to reveal Victor's face... And then his eyes widen.. 

"Umm Yuuri.. Can you get off me.. I can't breathe." And neither Yuuri can. He realizes as he moves, staring at Victor's clear face without wasting a moment to even blink. 

Victor sits up opposite to him squirming, then he smiles shyly to Yuuri. A perfect.. Heart shaped smile.. And Yuuri is all gone!

Yuuri is faced with the most gorgeous person he's ever seen, and it's not an exaggeration. Face perfect and as bright as a full moon, with sharp lines and distinguished features, high cheeks tinged with rosey redness, nose straight with red tip probably from the excessive sneezing, lips..sweet hearty lips colored natural pink..

And the eyes ..oh god his eyes.. Their shape is perfect and the blueness of their irises is indescribable. It's purer than any ocean or any sky.. Full of kindness and depth. Yuuri wants to die staring at these eyes as if they are the gates to heaven.. 

He doesn't feel how much time he's spent dumbstruck in fascination with the celestial creature before him, but Victor himself realizes the time and gulps awkwardly, face wearing a worried expression. 

"Is there something wrong?" His worried face and pouty lips are the cutest thing Yuuri has ever seen, but he has to get himself together, and reattach his fallen jaw back to his fave. 

He slowly shakes his head and takes a deep breathe .  
"Why were you hiding a face like that?"

Victor is surprised by the question and blushes hard. And he doesn't know how to respond. But Yuuri realizes he's just shy and Yuuri had come too strong in him. So he tries to joke to lighten the mood..

"You are not part of the Bratva, and running away from them in Russia, are you?"

Victor laughs sweetly and it's the most beautiful sight Yuuri has witnessed that he doesn't want it to end. 

"Maybe if you are part of the Yakuza you can help me against them."

"Oh I quit that violent life long time before, now I want to settle and lead a quiet life as a normal high school student."

Victor giggles even more and gets up on his feet, adjusting his cap and hoodie, and dusting away his cloths. Then he bends down offering a hand to Yuuri so he can help him get up.

When they both walk side by side again Victor begins to cough. And his coughs increase that Yuuri is worried, but Victor is quick to pull out an inhaler and inhales deeply from it. 

Yuuri feels bad for him, why is a masterpiece of beauty suffering very human things like these? "Are you okay? Can you breath?"

"Yeah yeah don't worry, it's been a while since I've got an asthma attack, it's good I've lasted this long."

"I'm really sorry."

"Why are you apologising? you are not my allergens." Victor says with a laugh. Yuuri hopes things are really that simple. "Don't worry I'm really fine. I'm used to such things, what's life without these little accid..ahh"

He doesn't even continue the sentence without tripping over his feet and almost falling, but luckily Yuuri catches him by the hand and puts him in place. 

Victor is scarlet red, but his face isn't showing much after he adjusted the cap to hide it again. He slowly walks back saying "I'm really sorry, this won't stop I'm cursed.. Umm.. I'll just.. See you later bye." And he just vanishes.

Yuuri is standing in his place without a motion. Victor is really something.. And this something is not going to let Yuuri live for a while. But there's a strange feeling..a warmness blossoming in his heart. And he doesn't remember the last time he has felt this way.

 

*********

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some talk about past school bullying and abuse

The next day Yuuri comes school early, feeling tired and exhausted and sleep deprived. All of this because yesterday's ...incident. Victor Nikiforov... Victor. 

Victor was easy to talk to, he doesn't seem that shy, Yuuri thinks it's just the constant embarrassment that's stopping him from having a normal social life. Ten minutes with him and you realize he lacks balance and coordination beside being asthmatic and allergic. And this can be really awkward. But he is still a mystery. And he takes up Yuuri's head and refuses to leave. 

Yuuri tells what happened to Chris, Phichit and Yuri as they stand in the hallway. And they can tell that Yuuri's attention has deviated from the original plan they need Victor for. Yuuri is genuinely interested in Victor. 

"And when I saw his face, oh my god... Oh god.. I mean first I noticed he must be good looking but them seeing his full face, he is.. Beautiful, otherworldly.. Indescribable. He can easily be the most beautiful guy in the school..or person, no girl could live up to this beauty I swear.."

"Oh no, you are not crushing on the dorky boy. Yuuri! This is so unprofessional. Now you'll get distracted from our goal!" Phichit scolds Yuuri and it looks like the others agree.

Yuuri finds himself embarrassed. "What? I'm not crushing on him no! I can't crush on someone I met for like an hour just because they are extremely otherworldly unearthly beautiful, I'm not that shallow. Are you insane? I'm just describing how he looks because this is the truth. I'm impressed at his face out of..aesthetic appreciation. Nothing more." He is highly defensive, as if he is trying to convince himself instead of them. 

"Whatever, the guy is hot and you can't keep it in your pants. So, back to the original plan. Do you think he can work?" Yuri asks.

Yuuri still feels bad about his intentions but a real is a deal. He can't back off now. "I think so. He is a nobody, he is dorky and messy, but with the right exposure he will be really something. A little shy but I think he can get over this. But.. I have no idea what to do next."

"You befriend him, know more about him, and introduce us to him. He has to be seen with us to attract the right attention. But of course not even he's dressed incognito, actually we will have to teach him how to dress and act among us to make people look at him. Wow it's a long way. Start with sitting by him Yuuri on lunch." Chris instructs thoughtfully but Yuuru doesn't want to do any of these things, no he actually wants to do some of these things but not all if them. Particularly the first and last things while ignoring the other parts. 

He feels even worse about it now. Yuuri has never been the one of conspiring and planning, this was his friends entertainment, not his. Since when has he gotten this low? 

But on lunch he has a task nevertheless. And he has to do it. He politely refuses multiple invitations from the others to sit with them as his eyes scan across the cafeteria in search for Victor. And as predicted he is sitting on a table by a quiet corner all alone and Yuuri automatically smiles seeing him in his hiding gear. Just eating lazily and minding his own business.

"Hi Victor. Can I sit with you?" Yuuri doesn't wait for an answer he just takes the seat beside the flustered Victor, very flustered that he spills the juice on the table. Yuuri catches the bottle quickly and saving some of the juice. "Oops I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here Yuuri?" Victor wonders in puzzlement. Yuuri can take a fine look at his face. 

"Having lunch with you! You are alone."

"But I'm always alone." Oh. That sounded very sad.. Although Victor says as a matter if fact with the puzzled expression from earlier, but it sounded sad. Yuuri's heart is broken hearing this. 

"You.. You don't have any friends?"

Victor turns his head to the other side ignoring eye contact with Yuuri, although his eyes are barely shown under the cover of the cap. 

"I don't."

"Then you have one now." Yuuri states cheerfully, hoping he can wash away the embarrassment.

But Victor looks back at him, he pulls up the visor of the cap revealing his eyes.. Sparkling in wonder.  
"But.. But why? You already have tons of friends, anyone here will want to sit with you, why do you sit with me saying you will be my friend?"

"Because I want to." Yuuri says simply with a kind smile hoping it earns him Victor's trust. Meanwhile he fills his eyes with the sight of Victor's face. 

"So you decided to just be friend? And do I have a say in this?'

"You don't want to be my friend?" Yuuri asks cutely as a kid. And he can see the effect on Victor. He blushes darkly and shakes his head. "No no of course I don't mind. I just want to know what makes you want to be my friend?"

That's a good question and aside from the part 'cause I want to set you up and use you to win a bet against one of my social enemies' Yuuri doesn't really have a good answer, cause he really wants to get closer to Victor. 

But he decides on as unsafe answer. "Because obviously you are too good looking and mysterious to be missed."

Victor coughs, and it's not an asthma. "What.. What are you saying?" He tries to restrain a smile shyly, and his face is flushed red. 

God he is so cute! Yuuri melts..

"I think you are beautiful." He says sincerely and that's very wrong. This can't lead to friendship, he is supposed to earn his trust, not flirt with him for heaven's sake! He almost freaks out, he's going to ruin this. 

But "Thank you, you are so kind." ruins his heart. And he decides to continue on the same direction. Although this is wrong! 

"What I don't understand.. Why are you hiding a face like this? You should share this blessing with us and let us heal our rotten souls by looking at it."

"Please stop.." Victor is about to die obviously, and Yuuri doesn't want to be mean but can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry.. Can I get to know more about you? So we can be friends." He says casually as he starts eating, but poor Victor is being interrogated now and can't bite a thing. 

"I.. I don't know what to say." 

"Like.. Is it your first year here? When did you leave Russia? Anything you want to tell me.. I don't want to be rude or invasive I just want to be familiar with you."

Victor clears his throat and grabs a small bite. Yuuri thinks the way he's chewing is also cute, god why everything he does is cute?!

"I transferred this year from another school I really hated. I have been here for about two years, I used to live in St.Petersburg. And came with my parents for work. Umm.. I think that's all."

"Oh and how do you like our school so far? Do you hate it like the previous?"

Victor sounds deep in thought, like he's comparing between the two. Yuuri wonders what made Victor hate his previous school.

"Not bad. I think any place is better as long as I just mind my own business, and stay away from the others."

"Uh oh. Did you really have some hard time with the others? Is that's why you don't have friends?"

Victors looks left and right, he pouts as he thinks about the answer, still looking devastatingly cute. But now there's a look of disappointed on his face. 

"I'm sorry did I upset or hurt you by any chance?" 

"No.. Just some bad memories. I.. I had some hard time when I first came. Like people at my older school didn't welcome strangers too well, I struggled with the language barrier, and I'm already awkward with the others. But when I tried to socialize and get along, they would..joke about my ethnicity. Make fun of my silly accent. Laugh at me being clumsy and allergic and physically weak. Mock my looks and my style. Some boys would even say I should use the girls bathroom, and would leave me embarrassing stuff."

Yuuri can't believe what he is hearing. Victor had been bullied? This bad? It makes him furious, angry, he wants to tear those who hurt him that way. Victor literally is the sweetest guy Yuuri has met, and it only took him few minutes to see that. Why would anybody want to hurt him? But right, fucked up aggressive psychopaths don't have a motivation or reason to hurt the others. 

"And the worst part is that I was used to this in Russia. Being targeted by the macho guys and even some girls for being..this awkward and weak and..fragile." Victor ends the statement with a small bitter smile. "And I thought that might change if I come to the states. People will be more open up to difference. I don't even know what is different about me. I just wanted to be treated lI've a normal. So I figured if I just stay away from people, out of their sights, things will pass peacefully."

Victor looks up to Yuuri. He grins as if he's saying he's fine. But Yuuri's cheeks burn with few tears escaped his eyes. Because Yuuri can relate to Victor. Can relate so much. And he doesn't know what to say.

He just takes Victor's hand in both his, and squeezes lightly as a gentle hug to his hand. 

"I even no words to describe the anger and disgust I feel now. But Victor I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry you've seen this. You don't deserve this."

"Yuuri that's kind of you. But don't worry.. I'm really fine right now. You don't have to feel bad." 

"Let me tell you something. I can feel you deeply, because I went through this before, trust me. That was long time ago. But I faced the exact same. Me being a new Japanese kid, with accent much worse than yours, and a whole bunch of racist jokes, my culture is very rich with mocking material from idiots and ignorants. Also being good at class didn't help much. And god forbid a guy joining the cheer leading team and dancing well. I was bullied and mocked for a long time that I isolated myself like you from the others."

Victor is deeply interested, hearing Yuuri sharing the same experience as him. And Yuuri decides it's time to compensate Victor "Until one day I decided enough was enough and I would do whatever I liked. So I won this miserable school the first cheerleading championship, followed by many others, I stopped hiding in corners pretending to not exist and giving the satisfaction to all the other assholes. And you know what? It felt so good to finally stand up for myself and live my own life proud of where I come from and who I am. And with the help of many others things gradually change at this school. Trust me Victor. Isolating your self in distance is not the solution. You don't have to hide."

"Wow Yuuri. This is..great and encouraging. I didn't know you could understand me." 

"Victor none of us deserve to be mistreated and bullied and oppressed. And specially not you. I'm not letting you suffer loneliness here! You are now my friend.. Like it or not!" Yuuri exclaims in determination, and Victor bursts laughing..infecting Yuuri with the laughter. But Yuuri is sincere with every word. He wants to make it up for Yuuri. Regardless of his evil plan to show him off and make a popularity king out of him. Yuuri really wants to improve things for Victor.

Then Victor stops laughing, a look of appreciation fills his glowing eyes "You are so kind Yuuri."

"I am. You are so lucky I landed on your land." He jokes and Victor laughs even harder. 

"I am. I'm so lucky indeed. It's nice to have someone to befriend at last. Someone who will help me forget my shameful past with the Bratva and cope with a new honorable life."

"Don't worry, you have the best past Yakuza member to protect you and teach you the life of honor and peace." Yuuri realizes he is still holding Victor's hand. He squeezes it one more time in comfort. 

"But really. Who would even bully you Yuuri? You are.. Yuuri Katsuki!" It's Yuuri's turn to blush now. And he's used to compliments but coming from Victor is a whole other thing.. 

"Oh come on Victor, why would a sadistic bully miss the perfect opportunity to throw my calculator on the ground smashing it to pieces, and shouting at me "You've put your Asian family to shame, use your genius Japanese brain, naruto!" and making the entire class laugh." Yuuri says lightheartedly, meanwhile Victor tries to repress his laughter. 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't laugh that person is awful!"

"Nah it's fine, it's better than getting called ninja for a whole year by the entire cheer leading team cause my flips and jumps were good."

"Oh my god, why are they like this?" 

"Insecurity, jealousy, low self esteem, envy.. I'm sure it's an amazing combination of complexes..most of these people are like this and they let it out on the vulnerable or their object of envy, like in your case for instance."

"My case? Envy?"

"Yes obviously all who harassed you were dead jealous of your ethereal beauty." Yuuri tries to restrain a smile seeing the impact of his words on Victor. The poor kid. Why is Yuuri like this? This is awful. He has to stop.

"Oops sorry." 

"Umm.. I.. Can.. We change this Subject please? " 

"Yes but I want to thank you first Victor for trusting me.. and telling me about your past. Though we've just met. This means a lot to me."

But what if Victor is the one who is trying to get closer to Yuuri because he is obviously Yuuri and...no. This is insane. There's no way Victor is like this. In this relationship Yuuri is supposed to be the evil one. Victor is too pure to think like this.

"I myself am surprised I really told you all this and got you into my drama. But honestly Yuuri, there's something comforting and calming about you. I mean if someone popular other than you can to talk to me I'd think it's a prank the mean famous are pulling at me or something. But you are easy to trust and talk to. I don't feel cautious or intimidated by you." 

Does he have to punch him in the guts like this? Does Victor have to phrase it like this? Cause what Victor is afraid of is exactly what Yuuri is trying to do. 

"Yeah.. Umm.. I hope we could be friends.. So Victor you still didn't tell me about yourself more."

"Well, you already know about my quirkiness..my asthma..and my dark past. What else do you want to know? There's no much about me. I'm the most boring person you will ever meet. "

"Ha, I doubt that. What do you like to do at your free time?"

"Beside studying? Reading I guess.. I'm a big literature and poetry fan." Oh.. Reading..studying.. To make a high school king out of a nerd. This is really getting better. 

"Really? I love reading too.. At my free time.. What's your favorite book?" Yuuri hasn't asked someone that question since the fourth grade! In fact he hasn't read a regular book or even an e book in like.. A lot. 

"Oh my god that's a tough question it constantly changes..ultimately I'm a Jane Austen fan but a while ago it was Wuthering Heights.. Oh my god I love that book.. But then it changed to Anna Karenina.. And currently it's the Great Gatsby.. I think there's something wrong with me I love tragic love stories..but not always tragic.. Like have you read love at the time of cholera? Oh my god the protagonist is.. "

Yuuri can no longer hear Victor gushing about and naming tons of classic books he hardly read unless it's for the curriculum, he's just lost now in the sparkling blue pair of eyes. The passion and joy filling them make Victor so alive and energetic. He can make any boring subject as the faulties of American literature compared to the Russian the most interesting thing ever.

Yuuri wakes up to Victor asking him about his favorite book. And it's a problem. Cause he doesn't have one. He barely reads, and he doesn't want to sound dumb and uncultured. The typical cheerleader. Quick.. Think of something.. Something.. Oh.

"Lolita! I like Lolita.. I love this book so much." 

"Wow I love Lolita! I've read it many times but I prefer the Russian self translation of course, I'm biased.. Vladimir Nabokov is one of my favorite writers. You have a good taste. But I didn't know you would like this kind of stories Yuuri." Victor winks emphasizing on this kind. Yuuri has not read a word of Lolita. All he knows it's a famous book written by a Russian and oh... Lolita. As in..a young girl..sexualized..for the pleasure..of older men. He doesn't know the plot of the book but he knows this concept and it's from the book and oh.. 

«umm.. Victor to be honest I have not read that book, or any other book. I don't read much. And I was embarrassed to admit this." Yuuri looks down as he confesses and Victor chuckles sweetly. He looks up to him and involuntary laughs back. 

"It's really fine, not all people are keen on reading."

"Maybe I should start for you." Yuuri bites his lip, and he is not sure why this sounded.. flirtatious.. seductive. But he can catch Victor gulping. 

"That will be nice. Maybe I can lend you my paperback Lolita copy. I'm sure you will like it for real." Okay bonding over books. This can be really good. Yuuri is startled by Victor's loud sneeze and he apologizes of course.

"God bless you Victor. I'll wait for those books.. So.. What else do you like beside reading?"

"Nothing much.. Maybe internet..oh I watch cute animals videos a lot. I'm addicted. I love animals so much and have wanted to have a pet but can't because of allergies. I brought a poodle once and had to give him up after few days when I was almost dying." He pouts at the bad memory and oh god he's so adorable Yuuri's heart will burst.

"I have a poodle too! I love him so much.. Let me show you.."

Victor coos and melts at the picture Yuuri shows him on the phone and they spend the rest of time talking about the pet, forgetting completely about the uneaten lunch and the rest of the world. And with every passing moment Yuuri becomes more infatuated by Victor. They end up exchanging numbers..

"So lunch is over, but we'll meet again right Victor?" Yuuri asks charmingly to guarantee Victor's promise, as if he needs to. 

"Of course Yuuri. I had so much fun with you."

"Let's have lunch again. Tomorrow and after tomorrow and everyday." Victor's eyes glow up, but the fire soon dies as he processes Yuuri's offer. 

"But what about your friends?" He asks in disappointment. 

"What about them? I will introduce them to you and we can all sit together." But Victor's face falls in horror. And of course Yuuri had to expect this. Yuuri's circle of friends is literally the nightmare of any school wallflower. And according to the high school urban legends the popular are a bunch of spoiled immoral fakes that make fun of the others for a living. And this is not.. very accurate. Okay it can be partially true, but they are not very mean. Right? 

"Don't worry about them Victor, they will be very nice with you and they will like you a lot. Nobody can possibly not like you." The weight of his words is heavy on Victor, and with each compliment his brilliant eyes widen, encouraging Yuuri for more sweet talk. 

"You don't need to be shy or worried. I'm with you now. Nothing to fear or be worried about." Yuuri promises as he looks deeply into Victor's eyes. Reassuring him with a soothing tone, washing away all the doubts from his face. And Victor finally nods..smiling. 

"That's great. Now tell me will you come to the game after two weeks?"

"I.. I don't watch sports.."

"Then come and cheer for me not for the game."

"What? But you are the cheerleader, your job is literally to cheer for the players!" Victor says with a laugh. 

Yuuri stands up holding his tray, and before he leaves.. "But who is going to cheer for me?" And throws a devious wink, leaving a very red Victor behind.

Since when has he become so low? 

 

********

"Yuuri Shitsuki! Time is running out and all you've done is hanging out with your loser talking about fucking books as if you give a fuck about Tolstoy and Dostoyevsky.. What the hell is that thickass book in your hand now? Crime and punishment? Are you shitting me now? You will finish this by college!" Yuri screams as he pulls the book out of Yuuri's hand. And Yuuri yelps "Hey! This book isn't mine! I have to be careful about it!" 

"I can't believe instead of turning him into the super hot well styled friend of the cheerleading captain, he turned you into a fucking introvert literature and humanities nerd! Who are you? Leave this fucking thick book and wear back your damn pom poms." Yuri bursts in fury, Phichit and Chris agree silently.

It's been about two weeks since the blossoming friendship between Yuuri and Victor and suddenly everything in Yuui's head is Victor .. Victor .. Victor..  
Victor recommends a book and lends it to him so Yuuri leaves everything in his hand to finish it. Victor sends a silly video of a dog dancing to Christmas songs and Yuuri abandons the practice and the team all together to watch the video with moon eyes and send tens of kawaii emojis to Victor.

Georgi invites him for a party at his house, but Yuuri is too busy studying with Victor! Ha, like he cares about the school at all, but Victor is a goddamned great tutor. Phichit invites him for a club he can get them in despite being underage, and Yuuri has to sleep early cause early practice in the morning, which is secretly a morning run with Victor, who almost dies half way of asphyxia and faints every ten minutes and falls over his face every ten meteres.

And the whole school is noticing, noticing Yuuri cornered away with a guy they barely can see his face. That he has abandoned the cool table in the middle of the cafeteria with the rest of the squad. 

But he doesn't care... Or he didn't. Until now...

He feels guilty, awful, traitor. For both parties. And for his pride. 

"Yuuri if you really like Victor that much it's cool. You can be with him all you want. But don't forget about our plan. Your reputation Yuuri.. Your reputation! You are at the risk of being beaten and humiliated again by JJ in front of the whole school. Remember who you are Yuuri, remember!" Phichit shakes him by the shoulders, with the most dramatic tone. And Yuuri tries to resist the power of his rigors.

He sighs, feeling the weight of the world on his chest, suffocating him. "I.. I don't want to this anymore. Victor is really sweet and pure.. I don't want him to get involved in something like this. It feels so low to use him as a tool for my bitter immature revenge. Or worse as a beta test for my theories on the fakness of school life. Victor is not a loser nobody. He is a very special person.." his tone is low..depressing.. 

And Yuri gasps in horror "No the fuck! You did not! "

Yuuri's shoulder hunch down "I did.. Sorry."

Chris shakes his head "Did what?"

Yuri groans "The weak fuck has fallen for the allergic dork he knew for two weeks! And now he is letting us, his best friends, for him! The audacity!"

"Yuuri.. Yuuri Yuuri.." Chris pats his back as the loving father he is ..then rubs his butt as the pervert friend he is.. "Listen, it's okay to fall for him. Actually I'm quite happy for you, your love life has been less than exciting and it's time for your hot bachelor of the school title to die down. But think about it, what will Victor really lose if he becomes popular and be the prom king? Actually that will fit your image more!"

"What? I don't care about my image! I don't want to transform him to fit my silly image.."

"No you don't but what we mean is think about all the good things he will get from this! He is lonely, has no friends, insecure. But with us he will gain lots of friends, he will feel admired and adored, he will be confident enough to be with you. Seriously that's the best deal any one could get!" Phichit says cheerfully with ultimate confidence. 

Chris gasps happily " Wow it's actually a great deal I wish I could have it."

"Right? God I wish I weren't already famous so I can win a fast popularity and a hot boyfriend at one glimpse!" Phichit responds excitedly. Then they both stare up to him, with wide freakish eyes. 

And Yuuri is a little more at ease. With enough persuasion he can actually continue on the plan.. 

"Think about it Yuuri, Victor..the unknown top of his class.. A cultured introvert, suddenly becomes the hot topic of the school for being too good looking out of nowhere, becoming the captain cheerleader's new boyfriend! Wow! A top of class allergic hot guy and a kind hearted hot cheerleader captain. You both will win the prom kings, no queens this year." Phichit's eyes gleam in a scary way. 

Yuuri swallows..he looks at Yuri who is crossing his arm with the boredom of the world in his eyes.  
But it's all untrue. Lies.. Manipulation..Victor is content this way with Yuuri. Or..he is not? 

But Victor has been mistreated and bullied for too long. He hides his identity and looks instead of being praised and looked at. He has been lonely, feeling he is too little, he is not good enough. Which is insane. What of this what he really needs this after years of mockery and abuse?

What of this is a good experience for him? A chance to feel liked and desired, to socialize and express himself?

 

"So.. What should I do now?"

His three friends fist in the air in victory.

"Tomorrow after the game, invite him with us. Let's finally meet him and see how beautiful he is. We will help him overcome his shyness and interact with the others normally." Chris.. Always ready with the plan.

 

**********

The atmosphere is hot, energetic, and somehow.. horny? It's the same as any game, the audience is cheering exaggeratingly loud in spite of the boring disappointing game. But no one calms or sleeps down thanks to the cheerleaders..the hot cheerleaders team who are maintaining the game's energy. 

Cheering and praising and teasing..and oh the teasing! There's a reason the crowd is wilding. The seductive not too sporty motions and sways of the cheerleading team are sinful and there's no way this is approved by the ethical committee of the school, but who cares? Everybody is happy and high.. And Yuuri just wants to please! 

Yuuri is leading the team masterfully, and after a bunch of skillful traditional jumps and flips, he decides to let out his inner stripteaser, dancing sensually but not too much, being tempting and delicious but unsatisfying. And on several occasions the players are distracted by him, of both teams.. As if all men are suddenly gay, but also heteros aren't at mercy with the girls of the team using their own teasing weapons. 

But honestly Yuuri has a great talent of turning a football game into a personal show of his cheerleaders team. 

Their school wins! Thanks to JJ at last minute of course and everyone goes frantic. Yuuri is happy after a good performance, exchanging greetings and congratulations with everyone.. He texts victor asking where he is and he goes up to him in the bleachers.. 

He catches him from a distance, Victor standing in his hoodie and hidden face beneath the cap, Yuuri waves to him as he gets closer, ignoring the others greeting him, swaying happily as if he's drunk, sweaty, eating a bar of chocolate. He doesn't feel the chill of weather, too warm from the excretion. He wears an open sports sweater over the crop team top, and the hot shorts, barely warming his endless exposed skin. And finally he reaches Victor in the bleachers.

"Victor I'm glad you came!" He hugs him with one arm and lingers a little bit too much. He pulls back to see Victor is scarlet, and he is too pleased. He takes a bite of the chocolate then offers the bar near Victor's mouth, arm still hooking around his neck. But Victor is quick to turn his head the other way..

"Yuuri no.. I'm allergic to chocolates." 

So sweet so cute so soft.. 

Yuuri giggles sweetly, his giggle is infectious and Victor giggles back.. 

"Victor you dork how can you live without chocolate?"

"Well I only live without it or literally die because of it.."

"No Victor don't die." Yuuri says wickedly, throwing away the chocolate on some poor head. "From now on, no chocolate, you are sweeter than any chocolate anyway! Come on." Victor wants to have a heart attack but he doesn't have the time when Yuuri pulls him by the wrest and drags him across the crowd. They trip and fall multiple times but they stand again.. 

"Yuuri where are we going? And put some clothes on, you will get cold." Victor whines as the leave the playground and head to Yuuri's car, riding it and Yuuri goes after he zips his sweater closed. 

"We will have dinner with friends, it's time they meet you and realize how much of losers they are." 

"Yuuri are you making fun of me?"

"Absolutely not, I'm making fun of them. Victor don't worry they are nice and you will be comfortable with them. Trust me..don't you trust me?" Yuuri connects his eyes to Victor's.. A comforting smile on his face. 

"Yes.. Yes I do.."

"Good!"

 

They arrive at a diner that's not so fancy as expected from Yuuri's fame and glam squad. But this is their favorite place to get together.. And they meet here often.. 

Most of the ones who are present are close to Yuuri and know about the deal, but it's kept secret of course.. 

Yuuri introduces Victor to them, and they are all welcoming and friendly, but he is still hiding under the cap and hoodie, looking down timidly. Yuuri is wise to seat him between himself and Otabek. And to the wonder of wonders..they get along too well! They talk.. Like a real side conversation, shying away from the general lame discussion. And Yuuri is.. Jealous? Jealous that Victor's interest is directed somewhere else? It doesn't make sense. Otabek is quiet but nice and he is Yuri's boyfriend. Yuri! 

Yuuri takes a look at Yuri observing his reaction, and Yuri is watching both of Victor and Otabek like a hawk. Torn between being jealous too at his stolen partner, and observing the stranger's mysterious being. 

Suddenly there's an argument among the group about who is the most handsome guy in the school, naming names and disagreeing about them. Until Yuuri finds it the perfect chance to volunteer.. "I think you haven't seen the most handsome guy in the school yet!"

"Who do you mean?"

"Someone we don't know?"

Yuuri says proudly "Yeah..and he's with us now. Victor!"

Victor screams "What? "

"Come on Victor show your face to them and teach them who the real beauty is!"

"What??no no I'm not.. Yuuri is exaggerating.. I really can't."

"Victor.. Victor.. Victor.." They repeat as they clap in encouragement, cheering for him to pull down the hoodie and up the cap visor.. 

"Come on Victor.. Don't be shy.. " Yuuri encourages..and Victor is strawberry red.. Hardly Can breath.. 

After a long while of constant cheering victor finally obeys.. Pulling up his face and move the cap to the side.. His full face shows clearly..and silence prevails.. 

Yuuri thinks 'same' cause that was his reaction. 

"Wow! He is so good looking indeed.. "

"okay now I agree with you Yuuri! We have a winner! "

Suddenly everyone has a word to praise his beauty, and Yuuri is pleased, meanwhile Victor laughs in lovable shyness and again he is praised for the adorableness.

Yuuri exchange looks with Phichit and Chris..they both give thumbs up. But Yuri clears his throat, trying to keep his face neutral. ..

"So apparently you have a face.. A good one too. Now do you have hair or are you bald?"

Yuuri is hit by the realization he hasn't seen Victor's hair yet. He is too used to him wearing the cap or a beanie that he forgot his hair, but he guessed it's very light blond. Because of his eyebrows and lashes but he can't imagine the color precisely.

"Right Victor I'm interested..will you show us your hair?"

"Umm.. My hair is weird.. I don't show it cause.. People made fun of it before, its color is really weird." Again Yuuri is pained seeing this hurtful expression of Victor. He rubs his back in comforting circles. 

"Victor I'm sure your hair is fine.. We would never make fun of it.. Right guys?" They all agree and promise in enthusiasm. The anticipation and curiosity are killing them.. 

Finally Victor takes a deep breath..

And obeys.. 

He pulls down the hoodie.. Followed by the cap.. And it all happens too fast no one catches their breath.. 

Yuuri died many times.. Because of Victor. But this timd this death is real and final. 

Victor unties his hair letting it fall softly on his shoulders.. It's midwaist length.. Silky and smooth and thick...  
And literally shining, it reflects the lights gracefully like it's self illuminating, a sparkly halo surrounding his head.. And the color.. Sliver! Platinum blonde.. Silver.. In the most unrealistic way.. 

Now the picture is complete. The angelic face framed by the long heavy hair.. 

No need to describe everyone's reaction.. 

"Is this how fairies look like? "

" No it's angels you idiot!"

Two girls are arguing, while Mila squeals "Oh my god Victor... Does it have a magic power.. Like Rapunzel? Cause I'm sure it! Will it keep me young and beautiful? "

Even Yuri is shocked " Shut up, you dyed it didn't you! This can't be real! "

Victor replies defensively "It is.. I was born this way!"

Sara says " I love Lady Gaga too. And I love you Victor!"

Victor chuckles softly, then he turns to look back at Yuuri, who is dumbstruck.. shocked.. astonished.. fascinated.. enchanted.. charmed.. No enough adjectives to describe him. 

"Yuuri.. What do you think? "

"Victor... Beautiful." Yuuri murmurs like a prayer and Victor smiles like he is not believing himself. And it's too much.. Too much for Yuuri's heart.. 

"Okay who made fun of your beautiful beautiful hair? I just want to talk?" one of the girls asks raising a knife... Almost crying.. 

"Well some used to make fun of it.. Of its length and color.. Jokes like you are like a grandma..you are too old, take off their witch's wig. . Until I hid it!"

"Forget about them Victor they were just salty uglies they don't deserve to cleanse their eyes with your stunning beauty. " 

They flow him with words of admiration and praising.. and Yuuri thinks that's what exactly Victor deserves.  
So he starts to believe it's a good idea after all to expose him, seeing Victor happy and flying.. 

After a while Chris whispers to Yuuri "I think he's too good for this, I already feels threatened. Not only can he be the king of the school, but also he can be the king of my heart."

Yuuri snorts " Shut up! " 

Because his own heart has already crowned Victor..to be his own king. His only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday Is on Feb 13 and Valentine's on 14  
> So Happy Birthday to me and Valentine's Day to you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

"So the first social encounter for Victor passed very successfully, he turned out to be a total visual god, stole the hearts of everyone, the waitress didn't make us pay for the water bottles thanks to him, and he left looking happy. That's a very successful mission! It's true he is silent and shy and awkward in conversations, and his asthmatic attacks are terrible, and he spilled the sauce on Rita and dropped Otabek's fries on the floor, but other than that it's all great.." Phichit says over the phone. He and Chris and Yuuri are on a group call, evaluating thus night's events..

"Give him a break Phichit it was the first time he ever sit with us, and we are not particularly very sweet. It's actually impressing he managed to make it through the night with us and even reveal his look.. Oh god.. His look.. "

Yuuri clears his throat "Ehem.. Chris.."

"Oh right Yuuri sorry. But I think you are threatened. Cause I could count at least six people are seriously thinking to make a move on him."

"No way! "

"Yeah you better hurry up. Anyway.. Did you give him a ride back home?"

"Yeah of course.. And he was really happy.." Yuuri smiles at the memory of Victor beside him in the car, his face joyful and delighted. No longer wearing the cap or trying to hide his face.. 

Yuuri asked him "Victor did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yes! So much.. I didn't expect this, I mean I always enjoy my time with you Yuuri. But I was really anxious about meeting your friends."

"They can be really awful, but they are still nice and kind. And as expecte, they went crazy about you."

"Which is weird. I'm not really used to this. To be familiar with other people and be comfortable." The sad tone was back to his voice again and it bothered Yuuri too much. He wanted the blessed feeling to persist on Victor. 

"Forget about what you were used to. This is a new land with new rules. And the rules say everyone is to like and respect Victor. Any rules breaking will not be tolerated, and the guilty will be exiled away from this land to an isolated prison. It's a higher command!"

Victor laughed hard " King Yuuri is offering personal protection, I'm honored."

"I'm a king and king only befriends kings. So you are a king too. And someday I'll make a big coronation celebration for you."

Victor was still laughing, ignorant that Yuuri was honest in the literal sense of his statement. 

"King Victor from now on, you stop hiding in corners.. We want to show you off to the people of our kingdom." 

Victor laughed even more. Yuuri is still hearing the ringing in his ears, which then turned to be Phichit's voice. Looks like he has lost himself to the sweet memory of crowning Victor in the car. 

"Earth to Yuuri.. Hello!"

"Sorry, lost in thought. We were saying?"

"The next level of our grand make Victor the school king project."

Yuuri groans " Please don't refer to it this way. You put me off the whole thing after I hardly accepted it."

"No no I'm sorry, not going to mention it again at all. Let's just plan the next thing. Obviously the hard part is over, Victor is passed and approved by the school's most important influential figures, guaranteeing their support is a great step. Next public reveal. He needs to be seen with us!" Phichit points, giving cue for Chris to continue cause of course Chris knows the next thing to do. 

"Yes, he should hang with us at the school in front of the others. Enough of the private literature appreciation sessions Yuuri. Victor has to be seen in the most memorable and stylish way. Walking around with us, sitting on our table.. And most importantly a makeover!"

"Makeover? Ha!! As if he needs to." Yuuri exclaims in protest. 

"I meant his clothes idiot. He should wear stylish outfits fitting him and displaying his body. He seems to have a nice physique, slim and broad shoulders and tall. His looks should be acceptable and even showstopping. You should check his wardrobe Yuuri."

"Yeah that's actually a good idea I should walk in his house straight to his room and raid his wardrobe while apologizing cause he dresses bad! " Yuuri says sarcastically that Phichit groans.. 

"Jesus we are just brainstorming here! Why are you acting like this?! No one will hurt your precious flower!"

"Don't refer to him this way! " Yuuri warns in a dangerous tone.

"Dude chill." Phichit backs off. There's something serious about Yuuri. 

Chris hums thoughtfully "Actually it's a good idea. You go to his house and raid his closet. However we are taking him shopping." 

"But.. But how? I can't just do that! "

"Yuuri friends go to each other's houses. Also he doesn't refuse you a request. Remember now you are his friend who he is helping him over his social inexperience. When you suggest him to change his look he will easily agree. Just like he agreed to show us his hair tonight. " Chris is right. This should be easy. Victor already invited Yuuri over before so he definitely doesn't have a problem with that. 

"I suppose I will do this then.. Oh god. This is really horrible. I should accept him the way he is and not change him according to my standards."

"No Yuuri. You should help him enjoy his handsomeness and feel confident about his looks. He is obviously not comfortable in his wear, that's why he dresses like this. If you show him how good he really looks like you are actually doing him a favor. Gosh I can't believe a guy like this doesnt already works as a supermodel!"

"I know right? How did he go so blind about himself?" Phichit questions in wonder.

"Because he was busy suffering the others tearing him apart to look at himself closely. Obviously back in his country he didn't meet the traditional standards of manhood of his peers. I can imagine how their fragile masculinity was threatened by his mere existence, and I can even imagine how the girls insufficient femininity was threatened by him. He's such a phenomenal! " 

"Ohh kayy.. Now back to business.. You are to dress him nicely." Phichit yawns "I can't keep my eyes open no more. Now go jerk off him Yuuri and sleep and tomorrow you do as we agreed."

Phichit hangs up before Yuuri can protest.. Chris also says goodbye wishing him a nice hand job and hangs up before Yuuri complains...

 

Later.. Yuuri jerks off the image of ethereally beautiful Victor and sleeps peacefully.

 

***********

It's Sunday the next day, and Yuuri and Victor are supposed to spend it together. Yuuri suggests they spend some time at one of their homes of course hinting at Victor's. And unthinkably Victor agrees.

Yuuri dropped him off the last night so naturally he knows his address. And he knows Victor's place is in the upper part of the city. And when he reaches the gates of his house he realizes.. of course, his family is very rich. Of course Victor has to be very rich. A guy like him shouldn't be born to the struggles of the middle class, and it was expected. Georgi comes from a very wealthy family, so why wouldn't Victor? Most of Yuuri's friends are rich, that's a principal reason of their popularity, although Yuuri himself comes from a middle class background. But yeah Victor is very rich..

His house is impressive by all the standards. It's not too grand since they are only three living at it, but it's indeed wealthy and luxurious, the interiors are mouth gaping and it's well furnitured by expensive tastes. And they have butlers? An actual butler opens the door and welcomes him.. And Victor coming fast behind him exclaiming his name in joy. Wearing a simple T-shirt and sweat pants, no hoodies no caps.. just his sweet face without covers or barriers. And his dreamy unreal hair tied in a flying ponytail. 

Victor shows him around quickly before going up to his bedroom. And Victor's bed room is very much like him. Warm with soft colors and simple but elegant, famous paintings replicas on the walls, small figures and decoration pieces, vases of artificial roses, indoor plants, and books..lots of books..on shelves, on tables, even on the floor. Yuuri collapses on the grand king bed, it's too big for one person. Yuuri lays comfortably on it, and it takes him everything to not imagine himself cuddling with Victor in this spacious soft bed. When did he fall that hard? 

Victor is just standing watching Yuuri enjoying himself with a bright grin. Then he sits on the edge of the bed.  
"Like it?"

"Sure! Can I sleep here forever? It's the most comfortable bed..my body is screaming on gratitude."

Victor chuckles lightly, leaning towards Yuuri. "You must be exhausted after yesterday's game. You worked so hard."

"Yes usually I'm wrecked the next day after a game or a competition. But it's fine.. I will live." Yuuri bats his lashes with a teasing smile. And Victor clears his throat biting his lower lip. Seriously Yuuri, no need to let out your inner bitch right now. 

"I think you are incredible..a superhuman. I feel like I will break my neck just by thinking of one of your jumps or flips! How do you humans move without tripping and falling and dying? "

Yuuri laughs hysterically at the dorkiness of his companion, remembering all the other times Victor kissed the ground accidentally.  
"You..you enjoy cheerleading much don't you?" 

"It's something I'm really good at, but to your surprise, I'm not really into it. I just love dancing and moving, being in constant motion. When I was young I used to do do ballet, but it wasn't enough for my hyper energy, so I switched to gymnastics then I got bored of it and tried to learn different kinds of dances like Hip Hop and break dancing believe it or not. Then I found cheer leading is the way to perform for a big audience and it's not as pressuring as other practices. So I joined the team."

Victor smiles fondly "And how revolutionary was it? To join a cheerleaders team?"

"It's not unusual for boys to join. Guang Hong and Leo were in the team and they encouraged me to audition. I got accepted then they realized I'm better than just lefting the girls. And that was the revolutionary part. I created a choreography that won us the first championship ever, and realizing my skills, Mila gave up the leadership to me. And for the first time I'm the first male captain." Yuuri cocks his head to the side, grinning pleasantly. Victor shares him the smile.. 

"You are incredible Yuuri. To be this successful in something unique and unusual, that's impressive. I wish I could be the same like you. When I was watching you from afar last night, the energy was just radiating from you. It felt like you are inhuman ...with your swift flexible motions.. and there was an intimate sensuality that was... really.. Wow."

"You like it Victor? The way I move?" The question comes out in the filthiest way to imagine, sultry low tone, cut by dangerous breathing sounds. And Yuuri can feel waves of heat radiating from the flushed boy beside him. Yuuri has many favorite images of Victor, but the top fave is the blushing adore Victor.

He closes his eyes and moans in content as he sinks deeper into the mattress relaxing his muscles, shaking his shoulders and hips smoothly pretending to be adjusting. His shirt is ridden up his torso, exposing a strip of his belly with purpose.Yuuri opens one eye peeking at Victor, the poor guy is staring helplessly at him with dark eyes, throat bobbing when swallowing. 

What an asshole! Yuuri tells himself. Coming into the innocent guy's room with the purpose of criticizing his fashion sense the suddeny trying to seduce him on his own bed! He is so going to hell for playing with this angel.

Yuuri giggles at the stunned Victor. He shuffles on his side, resting his head on his fist, while patting the space beside him, gesturing first Victor to lay beside him.

Victor is hesitant when he moves to obey. They lay side by side on their backs in peaceful silence, not very peaceful, Yuuri can feel the unresolved sexual tension on the air. He shouldn't have made the scene of offering himself deliciously to the pure Victor. He turns his head gazing at him, and Victor gazes back. Yuuri has to remind himself that these features are real and not a fantasy production. 

"Have you ever had a lover Victor?"

"What?!" It comes out as a scream. Yuuri can practically hear the loud rhythm of Victor's beating heart rushing all his blood to his cheeks, demanding a break from the unstopping sly bold moves Yuuri is pulling on him before he breakdown. Go easy on him, Yuuri, control your thirst you don't have to a cruel monster like this. 

But Yuuri doesn't have mercy. His body vibrates with soft chuckles he lets out. And he raises his finger up poking Victor's cheek mischievously. "Oh Victor you are so cute. Don't tell me you never dated before." He looked at him like a sly fox, moving his body closer to him till there's a minimum space between them. Yuuri can smell the adrenaline rushing in Victor's blood declaring the fight or flight emergency state he is going through. 

"I.. I never did have a lover no." Victor mumbles guiltily.

"You mean you never dated before? Oh god how? Explain to me how on earth someone like you Victor never dated before? "

Victor swallowsnervously, sweat condensing on his shiny forehead despite the coolness of the room. It's aesthetically pleasing to see Yuuri's effect on him,all sweaty and nervous and hoy, a little aroused maybe. "I don't think I was attracted to anyone before. I mean I got asked out before. But I wasn't really interested."

"that's right Victor. You shouldn't just be dating anybody, your standards have to be high..very high. To match you. You deserve only the best of the best." Yuuri whispers slowly as he starts stroking the softness of Victor's hair. And like a wild animal hunting his pry smoothly, he sneak a hand to Victor's nape. But Victor being the innocent virgin he is shivers and jolts back in horror, falling off the bed to the floor painfully. 

He is fast to recover and stand on his feet with hitching breathing. Yuuri lets out a small chuckle, but then Victor turn his back leaving towards the door. The devil on bed sits up "Victorrr.. Where are you going? It's rude to leave your guest by himself!" He complains childishly in a cute whiny tone. 

"I forgot to offer you something to drink. Be right back." Victor shouts as he leaves the room entirely trying to catch his breath.

Yuuri laughs to himself, filled with warmness. He gets up on his feet and wanders the room and a group of framed photographs catch his attention. He looks close into them, family photos, Victor with his parents, photos when he is young and Yuuri almost screams at awe as he holds a photo of a four year old adorable chubby Victor and swears he's literally the cutest most beautiful kid he's ever seen. 

Another photo of baby Victor naked face flushed and laughing happily hugging a teddy bear. A photo of him held by his mother who is just an adult Victor with softer features, they look almost identical with the same magical hair and the pure heart shaped smile. Yuuri wants to cry, he wants to steal all these photos and die staring at them, or rather die staring at the real Victor. 

"I brought you lemon ice tea cause I know you like it.. There's also a piece of tart I hope you like.. Oh!" Victor places the tray on a coffee table and looks awkwardly when he sees Victor watching his younger self. 

Yuuri coos in amazement "Victor you made me cry watching your young photos, you are literally the cutest kid I have seen."

"Oh god this is embarrassing! My mom insists I display my own photos Luke this, which is really weird! "

"It's not weird at all, you have to be looked at. If I had your face I would fill the walls of large photos of myself during all my ages!"

Victor chuckles and offers the glass of tea to him "Lucky I'm not that vain and narcissistic."

Yuuri takes the glass from him, faking an offended expression "Are you calling me vain and narcissistic Victor?"

Victor's face falls to panic "I.. I didn't mean to I'm sorry Yuuri.. "

He cuts him off with a playful nudge "Victor it's fine I'm joking."

He sighs in relief. Yuuri takes a place on the sofa gesturing to Victor to sit beside him. But Victor takes caution as he sits and keeps a safe distance between them, lest Yuuri repeat his scandalizing affectionate attempts. Yuuri thinks what a precious baby boy. 

"Hmm, this drink is nice. But you know Victor.. You are just a version of your mother, it's insane."

"Yeah.. She is my mother so it makes sense I took after her." Victor answers in hesitance like he's not sure what to say.

Yuuri laughs "Yeah, it's a smart observational note from me. Am I boring you Victor with my dumb comments?"

"What? Of course not.. I'm.. I'm happy to have you here with me."

"Oh are you?" Yuuri moves closer, driving Victor insane with his tireless provocation that he moves back uncomfortably desperate to create more space between them.Yuuri rolls eyes at himself for being a douche. He regrets his sultry actions that are pushing Victor past his boundaries, and tries to lighten the mood "Let's play since we are here in your room!" he says as he busies him self with eating a piece of the tart.

Victor's eyes widen in interest "Play what? I have many PS games and X box and anything you could think of."

"I'm thinking about something less.. Technological. "

"Like board games? I have those too! "

"Like dress up games! " 

He could see the other's shock hearing his answer. "D..dress up? "

"Yeah like take off all your clothes.." He passes. Victor chokes..hes about to die at seventeen thanks to Yuuri's no chill.

"And then you wear outfits from your closet and show me! Like small fashion show. "

Victir sighs in relief hearing Yuuri's elaboration, but then he process the suggestion in his brain "Are you serious? "He asks with a hint of a smile. And Yuuri nods with a grin. Then Victor laughs.. A precious baby boy!

"I'm really serious. I love fashion and clothes and this stuff. Show me what you got. I only see you in your hoodies and basic shirts, what nice do you have?" 

"But.. I don't really have something to show you. My style is really basic and all I have is like when you've seen me at. Plus many suits because of my parents functions. Otherwise I don't have anything interesting. " 

Yuuri covers his eyes under his glasses and sighs dramatically "Of course you don't! I had to guess this!" He looks at him with accusatory look " Victor, why don't you dress nicely?!" 

"I.. I didn't pay attention to this.. I only stick to basic gear to avoid attention. "

Yuuri shakes his head in disapproval "And have you always been like this?"

"I mean I used to dress better before but not very stylishly it's just.. I thought that I don't have to have a striking appearance cause you know.. my hair is enough. Like it was enough to make me look good so I didn't feel like I need to put an effort in my wear." Victor sounds shy, feeling selfconscious when he admits how he feels about his hair, like he is fearing he might appear arrogant and vain. 

Which he should be, in Yuuri is opinion. It's a wrong perspective and Yuuri always tries to stay humble and modest. But he won't blame Victor of he is a little bit vain. Cause it's crazy how a man of his godly appearance isn't aware of this. 

"You are right Victor, you barely need anything to make you look good, you will still look good wearing a potato sack." the familiar flush reddens his face, it's going to be his usual complexion now thanks to Yuuri's endless flaterings. "Or even better in nothing at all." Victor pleads him to stop, and Yuri bites his young to restrain his laugh. Then he tries to keep a straight face "You are right, your hair is enough to accessorize any look."

He gets up on his feet standing opposite Victor who looks up to him in curiosity "But!" Victor is flustered by Yuuri when he violently pulls him up be the arm making him stumble on his feet..  
"We are going shopping for you!"

"What?!" 

'What' led them to Yuuri's favorite mall. And seeing the amazed look on Victor's face when they wander around the place Yuuri is afraid Victor has never been to a mall. Which if true is insane. Yuuri tangles his arm in Victor's ignoring the surprised gasp he let out. 

"Victor, why do you look like you are at a mall for the first time? Please don't tell me it's your first time? "

"What? Of course not. I'm just visiting this one for the first time. I'm not used to malls anyway." 

"You will get used to it then.. Oh my god! Look.. Look who is there.." Yuuri points to a distant small group of four, turns out they are Chris, Sara, Yuri and Otabek. Yuuri drags Victor fast towards them. And they greet in excitement..

"Yuuri and with Victor! What a surprising...surprise!" Chris hugs Yuuri tightly like they haven't met for years, like they hadnt had dinner after the game last night! 

"Yeah I brought Victor to shop. We need to upgrade his wardrobe. And I really didn't expect to see you here guys!" Wrong! They planned to meet here so they can dictate Victor's fashion choices so it's no surprise Sara and Yuri are here since they are the fashionistas, and Chris since he is the mastermind, and Otabek..for moral support. 

"You both are fucking dramatic, let's go do something." Yuri moves ahead of them, throwing an examining look at Victor while he's talking politely to Sara who is gushing at him. He is probably deciding in his head what to do with Victor and what places they need to target. They follow Yuri who is walking in nonchalance with hands in pockets. Chris and Sara are suggesting to Yuuri some boutiques and store. But Yuuri is distracted glancing at Victor and Otabek chatting. 

Why does he feel distressed? Is it because he sees Victor being comfortable in his natural self with Otabek? Maybe because of the fact that Otabek rarely talks this much to someone other than Yuri? Or maybe because he's used to the social awkwardness of Victor among others except for him? But isn't this the whole point? To make him sociable and communicative? Why is he mad now? Why is he a selfish bitter bitch now? 

There's a space between Victor and Otabek as they walk side by side, and Yuuri slides in filing the gap. And he's pleased now to be participating in the conversation now about some new book releases, and Yuuri is satisfied he has earned some knowledge in this aspect to join without feeling left out. It was a good idea to start reading to have a mutual interest with Victor.

They enter a store or stylish everyday wear and they all disperse in search for proper pieces, Victor heads to the jeans..holding out a blue pair to check closely. Yuuri snatches the pants from him with a look of fake anger. "What the hell are those? I'm sure I can pull out six pairs of the exact same jeans from your closet. Victor you are prohibited from wearing jeans for two successive years!"

Victor doesn't have the time to object when he is grabbed by the hand by Yuuri away from the jeans. 

Sara stops them, holding rather interesting choices of clothes squealing in excitement "Victor will look gorgeous in these voluminous trousers. Try these on Victor!"

But Sara is pushed away violently by a fierce Yuri who is holding out few pieces with strong impressions. "None sense, try this shit first."

Victor is confused then he finds himself being pulled by Chris to his direction "Why don't you try these pants Victor they will make your ass look exceptionally good I'm sure!" Then he winks meaningfully, turning Victor to his familiar red complexion. 

But then Victor is kidnapped by Yuuri who grabs his shoulders in a possessive attitude pulling him away from Chris " I think Victor will try these fluffy pastel sweaters hung over here, they will be lovely in you Victor."

"Maybe you should leave him the the choice." Otabek intervenes, in attempt to rescue Victor. But then he holds out a hanger with a bold leather jacket "And I think this will be good on you." Victor shakes his head in surrender.

Yuri protests followed by Sara, then Chris and Yuuri join the argument. And Victor's sight is quickly shifted between the arguing faces, feeling almost dizzy. Then the argument nearly turns into a fight with the five of them insisting on their choices for Victor's first fitting. 

Victor panics, not knowing how to act.. He has to do something. 

"Guys guys.. Please stop guys. Please. I will take all of your picks and try them one by one.. All of them, okay?" He smiles desperately, in hope peace will prevail. 

Then they comply, and follow him to the fitting room with their choices and Victor smiles gently as he accept their pieces, face fond and eyes full of gratitude and Yuuri thinks to himself as victor closes the fitting room door, what a precious baby boy! 

After a while a mini fashion show starts with Victor as the supermodel. And despite his awkwardness and lack of grace, everything he tries fits him perfectly as if it's designed specially for him. And each color is his color, complimenting his rosey whiteness and vibrant blue of his eyes and the striking silver if his tied hair. 

Sara takes endless number of photos on her phone of each outfit repeating "so good.. Too good." while Yuri fails to act indifferent and instructs Victor on how to pose for the camera. 

They don't settle for just one boutique, so they enter multiple outfits, coming out from each one with more shopping bags, all belonging to Victor. They shower him with compliments and praises everytime he tries something fitting. And they end up buying more than the reasonable and the necessary, spending a generous fortune of his own money but he doesn't care. 

They rest in the food court after buying some fast meals to have for late lunch. It is indeed very late for lunch since they were too immersed in dressing Victor up like a doll. 

Victor beams in excitement as he is eating his non allergy inducing healthy meal "Wow I really haven't bought this amount of clothes for years.. Since my mother was shopping for me! "

"Good clothes, emphasis on good! God I'm so tired." Yuri takes a large bite of his sandwich and continues "Now I want you Victor to go home and burn your entire shitty wardrobe and replace them the nice things we spent large shit on."

Otabek corrects "Actually he spent his own money."

"Sit down and eat your burger Beka." Yuri huffs in boredom. 

"I'm already sitting!" Otabek points quietly. And Yuri pulls out his long hair.

"Fuck I'm tired of having to explain sarcasm and memes to you! Why are we even together?" Yuri asks in rage.

Victor looked concerned and leans to Yuuri whispering "Oh no are they fighting?"

"Don't worry this is how they interact in passion. Watch this." 

Otabek absorbs Yuri's angry babbling by feeding him a fry in the mouth, and Yuri pouts chewing it. Then he closes his eyes in suggestive manner, so Otabek closes the distance between then placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Yuuri smiles at Victor "See?" Victor nods smiling back in shyness seeing the affection if Otabek and Yuri. 

Sara says cheerfully "Victor I'm going to make you a visual manual on how to coordinate the outfits together, so you wake up every morning knowing what to wear." 

"Yes Victor we don't want to see you again hiding yourself in your old loose ill fitted sweaters and hoodies. I don't want to see you hiding your gorgeous hair under caps and beanies. I want your face clear and out. This is a new era and it's going to be the best! We are earning you that best dressed of the year award in our social school blog!" Yuuri says in a strict firm tone faking seriousness. 

Victor laughs wholeheartedly nodding in obedience. Then he connects his eyes to Yuuri's, saying tons of words without mouthing them. He decides to talk. "This is one of the best days in my life. I can't describe my happiness right now. Yuuri you are so great and I don't know what I have done to deserve a friend like you." then he turns back to the rest of them, like he's conducting a thanking speech to them "All of you are so amazing and kind and I'm just glad I met you. You took great care of me today forgetting yourselves completely. I don't know how to pay back."

There's a gleam in his eyes, indicating how emotional he got. Yuri says aggressively "Quit the sappy shit. Friends don't repay each other you moron!" 

"Friends?" Victor wonders in disbelief. Yuuri answers by taking his hand, squeezing it gently. "Of course friends! All of us are your friends now Victor." Yuuri doesn't holds himself back from tugging a strand of hair behind Victor's sweet reddened ear. And Victor is on the verge of sobbing.

"Thank you so much.." Both Yuuri and Sara pat him and rub his back in comfort, Sara says "Don't you cry you silly! You are stuck with us now and no turning back. In fact, I feel bad for you." Victor chuckles amidst his intense tears. And Sara throws her arm around him pulling him closer. "Come on let me show you your photos and see how we will coordinate your new outfits."

Then Victor's attention is directed to her, still in her arm. And Yuuri is salty! Sure she's comforting and distracting him for his overwhelming emotions. But does she have to adhere to him this way? And why wouldn't she keep her hands to herself?! 

Focus Yuuri! 

"She won't eat a piece of him. You know." Yuuri is flustered by Chris' whisper. Of course Chris exposed his immature unjustified jealousy. He doesn't reply, just lowering his head in shame.

And Chris takes it as a cue to change the subject. "So any new discoveries?"

"Oh yes.. Victor is wealthy! "

"I've noticed, he spent money lime it's nothing. It's easy to tell he is rich. "

" You are rich, Sara is rich, Otabek is rich.. But Victor.. Is really really wealthy. You have to see his house.. Like he's Georgi scale wealthy. "

"Wow. Victor is just the perfect school popularity prince material, and instead he spends lunch cornered by himself reading Jane Eyre! What a waste."

"To be honest Jane Eyre is more interesting than lunch with you at any given day."

"Eh we became avid well educated readers, didn't we?" He smirks and Yuuri shrugs.

At this small period of time many hings have changed in Yuuri's life and habits, and he's pleased with the change. Being with Victor has opened his eyes to many things, regarding him's and his surroundings. And Victor had impacted him greatly, making him discover new aspects of his mind and mentality. 

Yuuri is just so happy he had Victor in his life and he his plans altered to dedicating his time making Victor feel just as happy as he is right now. 

Chris alerts him back to reality "The next step is...the exposure! From now on Victor is always to be seen with us!"

 

*********

Everyone is curious about the celestial creature that appeared out of no where in their school. Victor is now recognized as the new brilliant addition to the cool clan. Always spending time and hanging out with Yuuri's squad. And whenever he goes he damned to be seen and stared at in admiration. His stunning looks and stylish appearance combined with his adorable quirks and awkward shyness work wonders like magic. 

Words are also running about his wealth and good family statues, which makes perfectly sense, to be coming from rich family, cause according to Yuri, Victor can't be anything but a high class bourgeois, this is the only image his aura permit. His aura! A blinding aura of unique beauty and royalty and charm. Everything about him in the eyes of the others is outstanding..extraordinary.

 

Victor has changed in many terms during this period. That distant isolated look in his eyes is no longer present. His smiles and laughs are sincere and full of life. He is becoming more comfortable in his own skin, dealing with the others, adjusting being among new people without anxiety. He's becoming more talkative and sociable, impressing the others with his vast knowledge and mature wisdom, raising interest in valuable topics none of Yuuri's squad and the surrounding people cared about before. Albeit he is still skeptical and shys away from total strangers. Whom he attract a lot. Random people greet him, try to get to know him, and he is still being his shy self around them. 

JJ knows too well that Victor is Yuuri's revenge project to defeat him as the prom king. He hints at Yuuri who has almost forgotten about the challenge. JJ even admits that Yuuri can actually win with someone like Victor. JJ's teasing and hinting repeatdly upon many occasions and yuuri prays Victor remain oblivious about this thing

But regardless, Yuuri is more than satisfied about the results and new alternations. Not because of the old stupid plan of gaining popularity, Yuuri couldn't care less about it, and without the persistence and concentration of his friends, he would have abandoned the deal with JJ completely and admited he was an idiot.

So, the reason why Yuuri is happy with the results, is the amount of attention and affection Victor is showered by. The way anyone now would worship the ground he's walking on, after years of suffering from bullying and degradation and cruelty. Victor now is getting what he truly deserves. Not because he's exceptionally spectacular and magnificent, but because he is a remarkable great person who is very lovable. He is happy, he's gaining confidence and satisfaction. He is no longer sad and lonely, what could Yuuri ask more for him? Anyway, he could bring him the whole world. 

Phichit launches an online completion, a silly entertaining idea to boost Victor's new statues. The origins of the one of kind Victor Nikiforov. Who is he? Where does he come from? Submit us your theories to be known to the world. And the most voted theory is going to win a special photoshoot session with Phichit Chulanont and an opportunity to have a place in his thirty thousand followers instagram. Now send it and don't hesitate.

Yuuri has scolded Phichit from the stupid social media propaganda, Victor finds it embarrassing but humorous. The others think it's a brilliant idea, another genius strategy from the creative mind of Mr Chu. Some if the submitted theories are actually very fun.

"Victor Nikiforov is the descendant of the last sovereign Tsar, he is the real heir of the grand Russian empire. There's no way his majestic appearance belongs to public." Victor laughs hard when he hears this theory. And Yuri agrees there's imperial blood running in his veins. 

"He is the mystical fairy king from the forbidden forest, came to the human world out of curiosity. And he will fall in love with a human girl, who is me."

This kind of theories is common, there is a similar one "He us a mermaid or merman whatever, and Ursula sent him on god given legs and ass to find his lover which is me." Yuuri finds these kind if theories is distasteful and cheesy. 

"He is a Russian spy Vladimir Putin sent to the US to seduce citizens for information." This is also very popular and has many votes. 

Also there are repeated proposals of the Russian mafia runaway, alien, fairy, god, angel. Angel is actually the most common theory and it comes in many shapes, actually one of them is the winning theory.

" A fallen angel expelled from paradise after seducing the pure angels into lust and sins of flesh, and when he descended to earth whe swore to seduce humans and lure him to the sin under the disguise of pure innocence, dragging them to hell." This is the most voted theory, and this is Yuuri's personal favorite. 

For Yuuri, the worst part of the rising popularity of Victor is the romantic infatuation many are developing towards him, based only on his handsome face and growing reputation. The amount of people hitting on him, flirting with him and asking him in dates is outstanding, secret admirers and presents and confessions are left in quantities. And Yuuri is jealous as hell. It makes him lose his mind. The only thing keeping his sanity is Victor's embarrassed polite rejections. 

What's even worse is the fascination with Victor's cute awkwardness and clumsiness. A group of girls would gush about how adorable he is when he stumbles and fall on his butt. A guy described his chain if allergic sneezes musical. Someone saw him spill water on himself accidentally and said he looked so hot when he was wet. His allergies are kinks to them. His physical vulnerability is a desire to them. And it makes Yuuri sick. How they objectify things like these, fetishize his sickness, which he is aware Victor dislikes and wishs they didn't exist 

He still hasn't move an inch towards pursuing Victor as a lover, he still hasn't confessed to him, but he can see the feeling is mutual. Which comforts Yuuri, and makes him feel invincible. No one can attract Victor but Yuuri. Victor can avoid the whole world for Yuuri. Yuuri has Victor's undivided attention. He is the importance and the priority. And nothing about this has changed. 

But he has to think of something, a romantic way to confess his crush to Victor and surprise him by asking to be his boyfriend. Yuuri is deep in thought thinking about this when he arrives the class, until he sees a large fancy bouquet of flowers laid on Victor's seat. Yuuri resists the urge to take the flowers are throw them in the trash can. 

Moments later Victor arrives, too bright for the morning. Yuuri who is known to be an enemy of the early sun, no longer hates mornings as long as they mean he's meeting Victor soon. Victor is dashing in his simple but cute feminine outfit. His hair is falling freely on his shoulder, a sight unlike any sight in the world. 

"Good morning Victor, how is the most beautiful man in the world today?" Victor"s giggles ring loudly in the air, doubling the beat of 

A precious baby boy! 

"I don't know, how are you?" Victor says with a blooming blush, and Yuuri laughs. 

"Smooth!"

Victor heads to his seat then jolts back in panic! 

"What is wrong Victor?"

"These are flowers in my seat."

Yuuri rolls his eyes "Looks like a secret admirer." He says begrudgingly.

"I can't go near flowers, I'm allergic to them! If I go near flowers I will die! "

Yuuri gasps in dramatic horror and holds the bouquet "No Victor don't die! " Then he throws the bouquet out of the window.

"Yuuri why did you throw them from the window? Cruel! "

"I'm not going easy with what will kill you Victor! I stopped eating chocolate for you!"

Victor chuckles and he takes his seat "Aww yuuri so sweet. But this breaks my heart. I love flowers so much, too bad I can't have them or touch them."

"So you would have accepted them or you weren't allergic?"

"Of course! "

"And you would have accepted the admirer's feelings?"

"I don't know them!"

"So if you know them, there's a possibility?"

"Hmm. Only if they are from a certain one in my head." Victor smirks, and Yuuri is so damn happy cause he can guess who this one is!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I was planning this would be the last chapter but it turned out longer than I expected and I had to split it in two chapters. I'm so close to the ending so very soon the last chapter will be published. Thank you for your reading I hope you enjoy, and forgive me if this chapter is a bit slow.

"After accurate data processing and close up analysis I can announce that statistics has shown that Victor is on fire, his flaming popularity is on the rise, and he is a very guaranteed favorite for the nominations, I won't be bold to claim his win is ultimately guaranteed but the odds ratio and probability value indicate that his chance is above fifty percent." Phichit announces in a serious tone as he hits his laptop keyboard aggressively with a concentrated face. 

"Wow, you worked hard Phichit!" Chris is impressed. He is laying on his side eating crackers on Yuuri's bed and he's impressed.

"Get off the bed Chris you will drop crumbles over it!" Yuuri warns with annoyed voice. He is busy packing his stuff for the practice, sorting laundry and organizing his closet. Phichit and Chris raided his home on surprise, claiming they need to work on the next step of the plan. And when they entered Yuuri's room, they found it upside down..clothes and laundry everywhere.  


Yuuri said he was doing some cleaning and sorting, but they knew it was just a sign of his anxiety. Something is devouring and chewing him alive. And they don't ask because they already know the reason and they are not having this argument again. Any backing off is unthinkable at this point. They have to finish what they have started. So Chris and Phichit occupy the bed, and Phichit starts announcing results and conclusions.

"There's still time left till the nominations announcement, and according to my calculations.." He pauses with a frown on his face, and continues to hit the keyboard fiercely. "We need to make another move to enhance his popularity. Let me check the propositions.." 

Yuuri eyes him in suspicion. His use of the laptop is over dramatic, what software is he even using to draw such conclusions?! Yuuri tightly sneaks towards him from the side, gesturing to Chris to keep silent. Then he glances over his shoulder at the computer screen.. 

"Phichit Chulanont, you are playing video games? What the hell?! " Yuuri shouts in anger. Chris's eyes widen and he looks at the screen "And I thought you were using a statistics software!" 

Phichit rolls his eyes "Are you both dumb? What kind of computer would process and analyze Victor's High school popularity?"

"I don't know you went all numbers and odds ratio and probabilities and shit that sounded legit! What about your conclusions and calculations?" 

"I made it all up at the moment you are just too dumb to believe any bullshit I say. All you need is the mere observation to know that Victor is popular." Phichit laughs hard in delight, trolling his friends is his specialty. 

"Ugh whatever. Now what?" Chris asks with mouth full of crackers 

"I was right though about being a favorite to win. Doesn't take a genius to realize that." 

"Okay that's very good. Yuuri..what's wrong?" 

Yuuri is now sitting on the floor, pouting deep in thought. He sighs "I don't like this. I don't like any of this."

"Yuuri! We've been through this many times. Victor is not going to lose anything by winning the prom king title, he is not hurting and not going to hurt. His life has drastically improved. He is technically living the dream. Anyone would kill to be in his place, being this loved and popular." 

"Anyone but Victor. Victor doesn't want any of this. He doesn't want to be recognized and named as the best dressed or the prom kind or the most desirable bachelor. He doesn't care about instagram followers count or his position on the most popular list. Victor just wanted to be treated with respect and to have close friends he can trust. Choosing Victor for this is the worst thing I've done." Yuuri is deeply regretful. The guilt is killing him, and everytime he looks at him, he feels like he's betraying his trust. 

"Think of all the good things happened to him thanks to this." Chris says calmly, trying to absorb his anger. 

"And why can't he have these good things without the downfalls of the popularity, without being exploited? Can't he just be loved and have friends without being fetishized and objectified by total strangers? Can't he get the admiration for who he is and not for how he looks like!"

"Hello! Isn't this the actual point of the whole deal? How people overlook everything but outer appearances and wealth they get obsessed about? That it's all fake admiration and glamorisation. You were doing this to prove your views." Phichit is the angry one now. And he rarely lost his temper.

"Prove it to whom? Nobody cares and no one will change their ways. It's low of me to involve Victor in this. It's like used him and took advantage of his vulnerability to validate some silly social experiment that will change nothing!" 

"You did not do something immoral. You didn't trick him into getting with us. He earned his popularity thanks to his own potentials. But we as his new friends our love and appreciation and loyalty to him are real. Look at him. Much happier, much more confident. What more do you want? The benefit he gets out of this is greater than any harm could happen to him!" Chris is still keeping his cool, inducing calmness into Yuuri. 

"Lying to him, treating him with twisted intentions, won't all this hurt him? And I don't want people use him too as an object of fantasy and lust. It's disgusting and disturbing to place him in this position."

"So what?! We have always dealt with this! Even you are treated as a walking wet dream, a sex symbol to the whole school but you never seemed to mind. You actually sold this image. And as long as people don't harass it cause him harm, so what? Isn't this hypocritical of you Yuuri? You are actually more mad at him getting attention, you are just being petty and possessive. Also I have to remind you the reasons you are fascinated with him in the first place are the same as everybody else." Chris cocks his head to the side, crossing his arms.

And Yuuri swallows heavily feeling like a thorn stuck on his throat. This thorn is the truth Chris has just spat in his face. He is not wrong.

"You are right, I'm a hypocrite, I'm possessive, I'm selfish, and I want to keep Victor to myself. I was fascinated by him as anyone else for the shallow obvious reasons. I pushed him past his comfort zone too. But I have just realized this isn't about me, isn't about how I feel. This is about him, about what he deserves." Yuuri collapses in a chair with a sigh. 

"Victor is amazing, at everything, he has the purest heart, the most passionate soul, he's intelligent and smart, kind and compassionate. He is who he is. With all his goods and flaws. And he deserves to be accepted unconditionally. No one really bother to know the real him. And I.."

Phichit cuts him off thoughtfully " You love him Yuuri." He and Chris wait for his answer. 

"I do. I love him a lot. I don't want any harm to touch him." 

"Yuuri.. You are not doing him any harm. And he is okay.." Chris pats his back in comforting manner, and Yuuri just exhales sharply. 

"And if you want to, you can tell him." Phichit suggests thoughtfully. 

"Tell him what? That I love him?"

"I meant about the prom, but sure you can also tell him that you love him."

"No no.. What if he hated me? What if I told him I loved him and he accepted my feelings, but then I tell him about the prom and he would hate me so I break his heart twice?"

"Then tell him first about the prom then confess to him." Phichit says simply as if he just introduced the solution to world starvation.

Yuuri hides his face with both of his hands and shakes his head. "And what if he hated me first so he doesn't accept my feelings, or what if he thinks I'm emotionally manipulating him to forgive me, he will no longer trust me, I'm sure."

Chris sighs in desperation. "Should one of us tell him?"

Yuuri reveals his face and quickly refuses. "No! He will think I'm a coward!"

"Then tell him one thing at a time, and delay the other. Tell him about the prom first and wait for him to cool down, I'm sure he will forgive you if you explain it well to him, then confess to him. Or confess to him first and wait for him to trust the sincerity of your feelings. Then tell him about the prom." Phichit compromises in hope of solving this problem as fast as possible. Yuuri looks pathetic when he is whipping himself.

"You know what? I will tell him about the prom first and beg for his forgiveness but I won't confess my feelings to him cause demons aren't worthy of angels love. Yes I'm doing this! At the first chance I'll tell how how low and immoral I am. Once I see him, cause I don't deserve to spend more time with him!" Yuuri breathes so fast like he was running a marathon. He seems like a madman losing the last of his sanity. And Chris and Phichit hold him in his place when he is trying to leave. 

 

"Yuuri calm down. Stop! You are not thinking straight." But Yuuri squirms in their hands and tries to free himself from their strong grip. "Yuuri stop. Listen.. You are going to hurt him this way!" Chris alarms him, and Yuuri turns to him with disbelief. 

"Listen Yuuri, Victor trusts no one in the world but you. And you are his favorite person. And I bet my life he's in love with you too. He is finally on a happy place. Why do you want to take this away from him? Yes it's important for him to know the truth. But he is still emotionally fragile, insecure. You provide him with the safety and trust he aches for. He is not ready to take a big shock like this. It will destroy him. He will think everything is a lie, your feelings for him, our friendship with him. Do you want him to suffer like this?" Chris acts as a voice of reason in Yuuri's head. 

He is right, this will be the biggest slap on Victor is face. The possibility of hurting Victor like this, after all he has struggled! But it's still wrong to omit the truth from him. This is an impossible dilemma and Yuuri won't sleep at night. 

Chris takes the chance to pump more of his reasons into Yuuri's head after he opened up a little. "The best option now is to keep the secret as a secret. And for you to get with him and become happy boyfriends. I'm not saying you should keep this secret forever. Just till he is mentally stronger and more willing to believe you meant no harm and you were honest with him. Just wait Yuuri. Instead of telling him the truth and breaking him, try to make it up to him. Okay?" Chris squeezes his shoulder and gives a reassuring smile. Yuuri's gaze shifts between him and Phichit's hopeful face. 

Yuuri's legs surrender in defeat and he falls on top of his bed. He states up the ceiling, processing Chris' words and weighting his options.

He's deeply regretful. No words can describe how he resents and detests his pathetic self. It's not just about hurting Victor. It's about his morals and his way of thinking generally. His ego and pride are what led him to this situation. Since when has he become this self centered egoistic shallow person? He wasn't like this. He changed to the worst ever since he found his fake fame and became the diva he is now. And he has been living in denial, that he doesn't care, that he doesn't crave people's attention..hungry for the power it gives him, that he is different. 

How can he redeem himself now he feels he is the most horrible dishonest person? 

"Yuuri, start with telling Victor your feelings, and show him the love and care he deserves." 

Yuuri looks up to Chris. His suggestion came as an answer to his unasked question. But Victor deserves someone better. If he settles today for Yuuri, he will realize tomorrow he deserves someone better.

Yuuri takes a deep breath. Okay. He will try to make Victor happy till tomorrow comes.

 

********

Yuuri has a superpower. He can sleepwalk to the first class in the morning. He can walk with complete closed eyes, breathing steadily, and even dreaming. He had to develop such skill to adapt the cruelty of school life. It's nothing new, he hates early mornings, he is always sleep deprived, and in bad morning mood.

But also he gained another superpower recently. He can sense Victor's presence with eyes closed, and automatically wake up in alert. Which happens now as he walks into the class sleepy and irritated. He just gets a glimpse of Victor sitting at his usual seat, focused on the phone in his hands and isolated from the outer noise by the earphones. 

Immediately, a wide smile replaces the frown on Yuuri's face. He places his backpack on his seat and sneaks with caution towards him, trying to avoid appearing at his vision field. He reaches behind him, and bends down over his shoulder.. stealing an earphone from his ear. And Victor cries in surprise. He sighs in relief bringing his hand to his heart when he sees Yuuri behind him putting on the earphone. Victor's panicked expression is instantly replaced by a gentle smile seeing Yuuri listening to his music.

Victor's tastes are fine, what's the word? Yes, sophisticated. In everything, literature, poetry, art, movies, fashion, which is unexpected given to his past basic style but that was only due to his insecurity holding him back from pursuing his fine fashion taste. And of course he has a fine taste in music. Yuuri attributes this to Victor's fancy upbringing. Victor himself masters the piano and the violin since his childhood. 

So Yuuri isn't surprised when he hears a very deep voice mourning in French to a soft melody, filled with emotion and misery. The song is exquisite and it sticks to his head quickly. There's undeniable sadness and melancholy in it. The song dies with a dramatic loud weep. 

"Wow. That was incredible. I didn't understand the words but it was too emotional." Yuuri gives back the earphone to Victor, and sits on the edge of his disk. Victor's eyes sparkle with excitement and Yuuri knows that Victor is about to fanboy with passion. 

"I know right! It's out of this world..you have no idea how much I love this musical Yuuri.. Oh god the tears I cried that night I heard it live. It's a song from the musical Notre Dame de Paris you know based on the hunchback of Notre Dame. I lent it to you!"

"Ugh don't remind me. That novel put me in misery for days, pretty much as everything you give me Victor! I don't get why are you obsessed with stories where people die in the end!"

"They are beautiful Yuuri! How can't you appreciate the sacred beauty of death? This song you listened to is Danse Mon Esmeralda, the one Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda's death! God it's so beautiful! I love love Notre Dame de Paris, Yuuri it's my favorite musical. You have no idea how much.. You just have to watch it. I will give the dvd."

"Oh I think I know a song from it, Belle, right? If it is then it's perfect."

"Yes yes you are right. Belle is basically the bestest most emotionally loaded song in the world and I can't believe how can someone come up with something this beautiful! The three men approach Esmeralda's affections with different purposes and conflicts and it's just too much.. So powerful! I'm proud of you Yuuri for knowing this song! You know when I was very young I first watched Notre Dame on a DVD and it was everything to me. Like I wasn't fully aware of the things going on cause I was too young but I loved it so much that I even started learning French seriously because if it. I didn't like the Russian adaptation that much though. Nothing like the original, so when the news about a reunion of the original French cast to perform in St Petersburg was announced I was on top of world. I was nearly ten and my parents couldn't believe how much I loved it and when they got the tickets I just cried."

"Woah! You watched it?"

"Of course, and I could easily name it the best night in my life. The show Yuuri was spectacular. The songs are.. I can't describe their beauty. So many favorites I can't even choose just one.. Belle, Les Cloches, Bohemienne, Etre pretre et aimer une femme, Dieu Que Le Monde Est Injuste So many.." 

Yuuri maybe got distracted a bit hearing Victor talking French. Victor still has a strong English accent and it's adorable, but although Yuuri knows nothing about French he is sure Victor's French tongue is fluent and well pronouncing. Which turned him on a little bit to be honest. Don't judge him it isn't his fault Victor's voice is so sexy and French is so erotic.

When Yuuri wakes up from his newly discovered French kink fantasy, he finds Victor is still gushing about the musical. And the scenery before him is the most precious, Victor is so beautiful when he is immersed in his passions. 

"I mean Garou's voice is outstanding.. You have no idea how much I cried hearing danse mon Esmeralda. It was the final song and the saddest of them all, and I didn't want the show to end.. Tears just ran on my face like waterfalls. I never cried at a theater that much.. Or wait... No no I did.. Yeah.. I cried the most watching the ending of Opera Aida. Oh Aida Yuuri! I have to tell you all about it Yuuri.. You have to watch it Yuuri. Can you believe I once travelled to Egypt with my parents to attend the opera when they it was held at the pyramids? Like this opera is actually wet in ancient Egypt so to fit the atmosphere they hold it at the pyramids and.. The pyramids of Egypt Yuuri! You have no idea how..magical and enormous they are! I loved visiting Egypt a lot! I think I will even spend my honeymoon there if I even get married! You know there.."

Victor suddenly stops, obviously aware of how he has been..enthusiastic, talking rapidly and branching from an object to the other at the speed of light. He places a hand over his mouth with smiling eyes, an embarrassed flush colors his cheeks. Yuuri falls in love with him all over with every progress of the sequence. Getting caught up in what he is talking about, them feel feeling embarrassed. It's usual for Victor and Yuuri can't get enough of it. 

"Oh no, I'm babbling like an idiot again!"

"Please babble like this every day of my life Victor. I want to die to your babbling."

"Yuuri you are too much!" Victor is now further into the embarrassment. And Yuuri doesn't let him breathe, he laughs hard.

The teacher enters the class announcing the start so Yuuri gets up and says to Victor as he heads to his seat: "Okay but you are still telling me about Aida and Egypt and everything.."

Victor giggles adorably as Yuuri takes his seat. And the amused look on Yuuri 's face is maintained during the whole class, he finds himself watching Victor and swooning internally about him biting the head of his pen or playing with his hair, his heart will explode soon if he keeps his feelings inside himself. Sometimes Victor glances back at him, and Yuuri is fast to meet him with a playful wink. Victor restrains his shy giggle and looks away. It has repeated multiple times until their teacher snaps at them.. 

"Yuuri and Victor quit the flirting and concentrate!" The whole class gasp and laugh at mockery and Victor melts in the shame, while Yuuri is good at acting oblivious as if the words aren't meant for him. 

Yuuri separates from Victor reluctantly for the rest of the classes, and when the lunch break comes he sighs in relief to be finally reuntied with him..

"So after all the sorrow and pain Aida has struggled, she chooses to be buried with her love Radames..and they both accept their fate in each other's embrace. And oh Yuuri..The act finale..when they are at the dark vault together and above them the priests choir singing the funeral hymns, and Aida promising him of eternal love in the heavens.. Yuuri I never cried that much! Aida is the opera I watched the most and every single time I cry like a baby..so enchanting, so heartbreaking." Victor places a hand over his heart, a dreamy look occupies his face and his eyes glow at the distant memory. 

Yuuri is taken the whole time Victor narrates the opera passionately while they roam the corridors aimlessly, complete forgetting about everything that's not Victor. There's an impressed smile the whole time on Yuuri's fave, but when Victor narrates the last part of the opera Yuuri frowns.. 

"Wait. So they die at the end?"

"Death is just a transitional stage to their immortality. They are in love together forever in the afterlife!" Victor defends with the same dreamy look and soft tone. 

Yuuri shakes his head with irritation. "But they die? Why?! Victor why? Why is it as always the same ending with you? Every single love story you like ends with death? What's with the angst? I hate sad endings Victor!"

"Yuuri beauty is pain, the anguish and suffer is what immortalize these love stories, easy comes easy goes.. But sacrificing a life for love, isn't this the peak of selfless unconditional love?"

"Sounds unnecessarily dramatic for me but okay. It is like writers give endings tragic ending to the love story to add some fake depth to it, as if it's as crime for two lovers to end up together happily!"

Victor laughs. "Yuuri your views of love are so sweet and romantic. But they are too idealistic. It's too cheesy. I think literature isn't for you, stick to Disney fantasies."

"Yeah right, cause dying everytime you fall in love is way more realistic. Victor don't you want to live happily with your lover?"

Victor goes tenses predictably. And it's turn for Yuuri to laugh now. "Of course I want to! This is just fiction Yuuri! But sometimes in life, a love story becomes epic cause it's been through many hardships and afflictions."

"Oh so you think lovers have to be miserable to have epic love stories? And you want an epic love story?"

"Yuuri you silly, I don't want an epic miserable love story. I want a simple one." To Yuuri at this moment Victor resembles a red rose, blooming and shiny with tender dewdrops. Yuuri can't help but grin at him.. 

"What about an epic love story, going through the difficulties and misfortunes you want, but it ends with the victory of lovers..angst with happy ending?"

Victor bites his lower smiling lip, and nods frantically. "This is good too. I like that."

Yuuri sighs in satisfaction. And then he remembers something. He stops and opens his backpack fetching something out of it. "I got you something by the way."

Victor's eyes light up and lips hearten up, then he panicked seeing Yuuri holding a bouquet of flowers. "Yuuri what is this? You want to kill me?"

Yuuri smirks "They are fake."

"What?" Victor's face changes from panic to astonishment..to finally amusement.

"I brought you fake flowers, cause you love flowers and you deserve flowers without dying. Look how pretty they are, so colorful and life imitating, they won't even wither and won't kill you. They are also cheaper!" He shoves it on his hands and Victor laughs.. And Yuuri has a smug smile covering his face.

"This is sweet Yuuri but what for?"

"For being this beautiful."

Victor groans ready to die, he will never get used to Yuuri's simplest flirtations, that he twists his leg tripping and falls on the floor in pain. Yuuri get downs to him quickly.

"Oh my god are you alright?"

"I think I hurt my ankle." His face is pained. Yuuri takes his ankle in his hand and tries to move it. 

"Is the pain increasing when I move it?"

"No I think it's the same."

"Then I don't think it's very bad. Let me carry you to the clinic to examine it."

Then Victor loses the pained expression to a shocked one. "What?! Carry me? Are you insane Yuuri? I didn't break my leg I can walk on it. Besides, I don't think you can carry me."

"You think I'm not strong enough?"

Yuuri pretends to be offended at his friend's underestimation. But Victor is fast to clarify.. 

"I mean I'm taller and bigger than you, it will be hard for you to carry me. Also it's very embarrassing Yuuri! Just take my hand and help me get up, I can walk on it."

Yuuri pouts, he takes his hand but not to help him get up. At once Victor is left into Yuuri's arms, he yelps as he realizes he is being carried between Yuuri's arms bridal style, like he weighs nothing. His eyes are wide in horror, and face is bloody red. Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri's neck for support, squirming in fear of being dropped. 

Yuuri sighs dramatically, still walking with Victor on his arms, features relaxed with no sign of fatigue, the whole school must be enjoying the scene.

"I'm wounded Victor, you doubt my power like this? I may look small and cute, but I'm bulkier than you and athletic, I didn't carry this whole school on my ass for you to doubt me this way."

Victor shouts "Okay okay you are strong enough you made your point, Yuuri. Please be put me down Yuuri. Everyone is staring!"

"I'm not putting you down, get over it." 

The students in the corridors are really enjoying the scene, giggling and whispering and pointing at them, some are not even bothering to whisper. Girls are gushing about the cuteness of the scene. And Victor cries to avoid meeting you he others eyes, so he looks to Yuuri, who looks back with pride and smugness, just like a knight holding his beauty princess.

And Yuuri is flying, feeling Victor's body so close to him, he can't even imagine what will happen to himself the touch skin to skin purposefully. The glances they exchange are so sweet, Victor is gorgeous like this, precious and adorable, biting his lip with shyness and face tinged with slight redness. 

"You will be tired because of me." Victor says in concern, voice too small and timid. 

"You are feather light. It's like holding a beautiful real silver bouquet of flowers instead if the fame knew."

"Yuuri please! Why are you like this do you want me to stumble in your arms and fall?" Victor can't even look up to him, and Yuuri chuckles..resisting the urge to kiss his forehead.

Things go worse though when they find Yuri and Phichit on their way. 

"What the hell are you both doing? You are making a fucking scene!"  
Victor is taken back by Yuri's violent cries. And Yuuri looks at him with innocence. On the other hand, Phichit is too pleased and he summons his phone out of no where immortalizing the moment of the grooms, which is totally what it looks like cause ironically Victor is carried like a bride, and the fake flowers are still in his hand. 

"Congratulations, my friends are getting married!"

Phichit's happy voice echoes through the corridors, then it's followed by an applause from everyone standing nearby. Victor genuinely wants to die while Yuuri repeats "Thank you thank you."

"Yuuri please!" Victor pleads. 

"We are almost at the clinic."

"Did he finally break his leg?" 

"Yuri don't be so cruel, Victor hurt his leg getting embarrassed by my flowers."

"Fuck you and fuck flowers, a while ago it fucking rained flowers, an asshole threw a giantass bouquet from the windows and it landed on my head!"

"Oh.."

Luckily they make it to the clinic and Victor's ankle is fine, just needs a pack of ice. It's not really a surprise when Victor admits he broke each of his limbs before. Poor fragile baby boy. In condolence to Victor's crappy luck, Phichit suggests ice-cream after school. So they gather with the rest of their group at the ice-cream shop after school.

"This flavor is disgusting, stop ordering it everytime we come here." Yuri orders Otabek from his strawberry scoop, he always has something to complain about, and Otabek is always ready to face it. 

"I like it, it tastes fine."

"No it doesn't and you have to watch what you eat. Don't you know that you are what you eat?"

"Well I'm privileged to be as great as your ass." Otabek really mouths these words nonchalantly, with a neutral expression, like it's an everyday conversation. One would think they are hallucinating hearing this statement from Otabek, but then they realize it's real. And they all burst in excitement.

"What the fuck?" Yuri screams. While the others cheer for Otabek that he slightly smiles..

"Who taught you these things? Chris!"

"Don't look at me I didn't even knew if Otabek was virgin or not. But happily looks like he isn't."

A fight starts, and Phichit takes it a chance to elbow Yuuri and whispers to him. "Victor should throw a party at his place."

"What? No he shouldn't."

"Yes he should! We want to see his great house!"

"What are you talking about, I can't encourage him to have a party at his house, his parents are so strict and conservative, plus he hates parties."

"But we have to make a party at his honor Yuuri! He deserves a party where he is the star! He deserves to dance and drink and gave fun."

"No he doesn't. He will break his leg trying to dance, and I'm no longer sponsoring parties having alcohol, these become a mess and I'm too old for dealing with this mess.. Err..too young!"

"I'm disappointed Yuuri, since when are you acting like a good kid?!"

"Shut up. We are not making a party for Victor at his house. We will make it at mine!"

Yuuri controls his smile while Phichit's face transforms from frowning to excited. "You! This is awesome, that's the cool Yuuri we love."

"I'm not putting Victor in troubles but he deserves a party for him, alcohol free though! And my parents are having a two week vacation back in Hasetsu and Mari is at uni.. It's the perfect opportunity!"

"Go Yuuri go!"

Yuuri turns to Victor who is still laughing as he watches the ongoing verbal fight between Yuri and Chris. Yuuri nudges him to get his attention, so Victor looks at him.

"We are making you a birthday party." Yuuri throws the statement like a command rather than suggestion.

"My birthday is in December!" Victor answers, confused. 

"So we are making you a late birthday party."

"But..why?"

"Because."

"Yuuri..seriously no need for that. This is very weird."

"Victor when I say we are making you a party, then we are making you a party! Alright?"

Victor giggles with a red heat rising on his cheeks. And Yuuri benches the adorable cheek. 

"What day of December is your birthday?"

"25th."

"Wow a real life Jesus. I knew your existence was a miracle to us Victor."

His laughter increases. "Yuuri stop!" 

Yuuri is making a modest party for Victor at his house.. Cause he wants to tell him something at the privacy of his house, something important.

 

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few words:
> 
> I love Notre Dame of Paris a lot, and I recommend to watch it on YouTube.. It's really amazing and suits Victor's fine tastes..
> 
> Also I know not many know much about opera, but I love Opera Aida that I might actually do something about it regarding Victuuri..  
> Also I'm Egyptian so I love the fantasy of Victor and Yuuri coming here to visit or even spend their winter honeymoon here :")
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped and Write a ten thousand words final chapter but I don't want to split it again so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sorry for the many mistakes..
> 
> Also warning: Too much kissing (￣3￣)

Yuuri doesn't have a natural talent when it comes to party planning. He doesn't exactly know how to make a fun party where everyone can lose themselves. He has no idea what to do beside some snacks and a playlist honestly. And with the prohibition of alcohol and the limited guest list and his caution about his parents house, this party is the most boring lamest party ever, according to Phichit's standards, and it's also the best loveliest party ever, according to Victor's standards.

There's music playing somewhere. Yuuri invited only their friends and some trusted people. He just evaded Phichit's plan for another booster to Victor's popularity, cause Yuuri threw this plan out of the window long time ago. What makes things even worse, according to Phichit's standards, that the party turned to be a chatting circle, a cultural gathering cause apparently Victor is telling them about various Operas and Ballets he has attended. And what's crazy that everyone is listening with interest, Phichit is going crazy. 

The weirdest thing that people who have never been book nerds or arts lovers, who strive on pop culture and tasteless music and internet memes, these people are genuinely interested in Victor's tales and stories and cultural travels. Suddenly everyone wants to read or go to an opera, that Victor is pleased that he suggests a sort of a book club or a cultural event, and they actually agree? These are some of the coolest teenagers who just want to live a carefree life of a luxurious adolescence. They are now discussing the morality and concept of freedom of Carmen, are now willing to listen to Tchaikovsky? Phichit should have seen the omen since he first saw the signs on Yuuri.  
What superpowers does Victor have?

And a part of his power that he can apparently sing? In French?! Victor takes on an aria from Carmen with a beautiful singing voice, that almost seems professional?

"Holy shit! His voice is so good?! Yuuri this is insane." Phichit's jaw has touched the floor. 

"I myself am surprised! I never heard him sing!" Yuuri turns to Victor who is surrounded by his now fans. "Victor this is ridiculous, how are you singing so well?"

Victor laughs shyly. "Will you believe me if I tel you when I was young I wanted to be an opera singer, and play Escamillo from Carmen, that my parents gave me vocals lessons. But I didn't find I would fit operatic singing. So I just gave up?"

Yuuri's lips quirk up slowly, blinking in amazement at Victor.. "You!" Precious!

Trying to save himself from the boredom, Phichit drags Yuuri from his hand to show them some moves, cause what's better than Yuuri's dancing. And Yuuri delivers, which transformsvtge atmosphere of the party completely, and affects Victor greatly. And if course Yuuri is proud of the results. After many dances trigger the energy in everyone, Yuuri takes it a chance and drags Victor to his room, claiming he wants to show it to him.

Yuuri doesn't intend to just show his room to Victor. Yuuri just lost his patience and he is ready to do what he has to do. Enough wasting of time. 

And Victor easily impressed and excitable. He comments on everything at Yuuri's average bedroom like a tourist lost in the fascination with ancient monuments 'Yuuri this lamp is awesome!' 'Yuuri you have so many trophies!' 'Yuuri your photos in the dancing costumes are incredible' 'Yuuri your family looks so nice.' Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri! And Yuuri melts everytime Victor mouths his name. He has noticed long time ago how his name rolls beautifully on Victor's tongue with adored emphasis. Victor could call him by his name as much Ashe can at one sentence. He really loves calling his name. And with his thick Russian accent, it drives Yuuri nuts. Pretty much as everything as about Victor.

Victor insists on Yuuri to show him his baby photos as a payback, so they sit splayed on the fluffy carpet covering the floor as they watch the photo albums of his childhood, and Victor is totally lost in it.. 

"Look at this sassy diva owning the world in the swan lake tutu." Victor gushes at six year old Yuuri doing a pose, and Yuuri laughs hard. 

"So sweet you were a fairy here Yuuri! Oh so cute I want to adopt you... Oh what a chuppy pup.. Oh my god you could ride a bike this young? I wounded my knee and bled at the first attempt when I was eight.. Ahh you even wore roller skates!! Yuuri I so want to have a kid like you.. So cute and pretty.."

Victor is just too immersed in baby Yuuri, gushing and cooing and praising, but Yuuri can only stare at the unearthly beauty of happy Victor, his focus solely on Victor, too busy taking in every feature in his face, imagining the silkiness of every thread if his hair, drowning in a sea of fantasies enhanced by the sharp glow of Victor. Ears only hearing his voice and giggles, eyes seeing only his image and movements and gestures, and heart full of him. 

His hand reaches up to his hair, stroking tenderly..and he can hear Victor gulps in nervousness. Yuuri leans his body closer to him, and as they come in contact, Victor's tachycardiac heart beats are now louder than anything. Yuuri places his fingers, featherlightly touching Victor's hand, like it's a precious fragile jewel must be treated with all the care. Yuuri closes his face to Victor's scarlet cheeks, slightly sniffing him, inhaling his sweet nervous scent. His breaths float over Victor's chilled skin, and Victor shuts his eyes in absolute surrender while gasping for air. 

Yuuri closes his eyes too as his closed lips come in contact with Victor's heated cheek, his lips dance freely on the sensitive marble smooth skin. Then he takes his free hair moving it aside to reveal the magnificent rosey long neck of Victor, and he continues to dance his lips on his skin, until he reaches a spot in the middle of his neck. Victor exhales sharply this spot and Yuuri prints a moist lifesucking kiss on it, earning a gasp of pleasure from Victor. 

Yuuri pulls back with wide open eyes, admiring the spectacular panting melted mess of Victor who is attempting to recover from the heated passion. 

Yuuri takes one more sharp breath, inhaling in the air filled with Victor's sweet scent fully deep in his lungs. Then he cups Victor's face with both of his hands. Victor's eyes flutter open, and the whole universe with its galaxies and constellations and bright living stars are inside the depth of their blue. 

He barely whispers with lost power "Yuuri.." And Yuuri thanks the heaven for his name. He reluctantly lets go of a side of Victor's face, using his hand to remove his own glasses away from his face, then quickly places his hand back to its cradle on Victor's cheek.. And murmurs like a saint's prayer "Yuuri is in love with Victor.. So much in love with you.."

And the world ends, time freezes, universes explode, as they kiss their love declarations..

Victor has never kissed a person before, but Yuuri can feel that Victor is kissing the life out of his soul, his arms embraces Yuuri tightly, tugging him closer than the reason would allow, that their atoms could collide and combine and closes all the interstitial spaces between them..

Victor's hands sink lightly in Yuuri's hair, brushing and combing the rich strands. He climbs up Yuuri's lap, straddling him in a possessive manner, joining their chests that their heart can even touch. 

The gentle loveful kiss turns into a lustful frantic one, and Yuuri smiles at his mouth as Victor's heavenly moans raises from audible to ear deafening. 

They briefly part panting to steal breaths for their oxygen deprived lungs, only to renew the kiss again and again and again, each time with more passion and more madness. Lips and teeth and tongues clashing in obsession to the flavor. 

"Victor.. Victor.." Yuuri nuzzles into his neck while his hands roam all over his back and torso. Victor melts further into his arms, dissolving completely at his being.. 

They stare into each others eyes, sharing a long unspoken conversation with few inches apart between their mouths, consuming the same air..

"I love you Yuuri too. And I can't believe this is actually happening, because for me you were an unreachable dream, someone I can only yearn to from distance. A very far star shining so brightly that I can only stare at and admire. I never thought I could be this fortunate.. To be with you, or to even think you would look at my direction."

"Don't you ever say any of that Victor! Never! You are more than I ever wanted or needed. I didn't even realize how worthless and loveless my life before you. I know people may say that my intense feelings for you could be only a youthful rush, a senseless young love, a fascination with the heavenly being of you, but I know my feelings too well. I know I only belong with you, loving you is so natural, like you are a family. Something I can't limit or control.. I want to be with you..always."

"I want to too.. So much.. You have no idea!" 

"No I actually have an idea, be my boyfriend Victor."

Victor's face unrealistically lights up, and he jumps at Yuuri's embrace tightly hugging him, causing him to land on his back as Victor settles on top of him, hooking his limbs around Yuuri.. "Of course.. Of course I'm your boyfriend Yuuri!"

Yuuri laughs sweetly and Victor's diamond tears slide on his laughing face, and Yuuri is fast to wipe each of them. "Yuuri I'm so happy.. I'm so happy.." He closes the distance between them with a loving kiss that lasts more than reasonable. 

Suddenly reality hits back when there is a loud knock on the door.. "Yuuri and Victor are you still in there?" Phichit asks.

Yuuri pulls back from the kiss panting, still holding Victor tightly on top of him. "Go away and ask everyone to leave my house! We are making out and we are not leaving this room. Go now and don't come back!" Yuuri shouts at the top of his lungs, that Victor giggles and he giggles back.. Pulling him by the neck into another hot sloppy kiss while Phichit cheers behind the door "Yes finally.. Go boys get it boys.. I'm so telling everyone! People!! Yuuri and Victor are making out!"

And they continue to make out till they completely lose their sense and time..

**********

 

Mornings no longer suck, mornings mean meeting Victor, walking with Victor, holding hands with Victor. Victor. His boyfriend. 

The first thing they do when they see each other is kissing! Last night after their heated make out session and passionate confessions, they had to separate for the night. Now it's morning and they are meeting and they are kissing cause turns out, Victor is a shy inexperienced virgin, who became obsessed with kissing from the very first kiss. And when it comes to kissing Yuuri in the public he has no shame. Yuuri ducked the sweet innocence out of Victor from the very first kiss. 

Not that Yuuri is complaining, in fact it excites him even more that they are being watched by the public. It gives a string message that yeah bitches he's mine. And Yuuri was really counting on Phichit's amazing broadcasting abilities when he told him last night they are now together. And Phichit didn't disappoint, cause sure now everyone at school know that Yuuri and Victor are dating. 

But Yuuri is greedy, so he walks holding Victor's hand tightly, and showering him with kisses and praises and touches. And everyone stares at them in mixture of happiness and astonishment and envy, sometimes Yuuri directs few words to everyone they meet on their way.. 

"Yeah right, we are boyfriends now. Good morning we are boyfriends. Hey guys we are dating. Hello bitches stop ogling him he's mine now... Good morning everybody Victor and I are dating happily.."

"Yuuri I'm embarrassed. Please stop!"

"What you don't want everyone to know we are dating now?" Yuuri plays a sulky trick, and lets go of Victor's hand. But Victor is fast to take his back in panic shaking his head. "No of course I want to! Don't you dare to leave my hand!" And Yuuri smiles, satisfied. 

"Good morning boyfriends, what a pretty sight at the morning." Chris smirks as he stops them. Of course he's seeing now what he wanted the most. Of everyone, Chris was the one who wanted them to date the most. 

"Good morning Chris, my boyfriend and I are happy to see you." Yuuri replies with an emphasis in boyfriend that makes Chris laugh and Victor blush. 

"I see last night's party was a great success huh? It was boring for us but not for you."

"My parties are the best, you are just a sore lonely single that envies my successful relationship with my boyfriend."

"God it hasn't even twenty four hours! I'm already tired being around you together."

And this turns to be a common complaint from all their friends through the days as Yuuri and Victor's public display of affections grows more and more everyday. They are just the embarrassing couple you don't want to be seen around them, that you will feel left out with them, that you will get sick at their constant overuse of pet names and affectionate words, they make out everywhere anytime with little shame. That have no problem wearing matching clothes and ordering the same things and doing everything together and it's just suffocating being with them. But they will live.

For Yuuri he has never been this happy, things keep getting better beside Victor. The more time they spend together the more he discovers more things to live about him, more flaws to accept, more quirks to adore. And Yuuri keeps in his mind that he always has to improve, has to progress to better, has to control his own flaws and shortcomings to become a better person for him. 

Victor just brings out the best of Yuuri.

But there is still this one thing, that not just one thing, the big giant huge one thing that Yuuri fears and still keeps him up at night after he finishes a long late night facetime with Victor. The prom, the challenge..

Yuuri tries to bury it deep in his subconscious as if it doesn't exist, but with everyday spent with Victor's purity and honesty, he can't help but feel like he is betraying him. And the visions of Victor's face when he knows about the initial cause Yuuri approached him with, it gives him nightmares at the red hours he manages at night. 

Phichit and Chris don't stop assuring him that nothing bad will happen, that when Victor knows his angry reaction will be momentary and he will forgive him past, cause there's no way he can deny Yuuri's faithful feelings for him. 

And it drives him crazy how they still don't see anything wrong about this thing. And they are still actually following Victor's popularity trends and anticipating the announcement of the nominations. 

Which is today on lunch break.. 

"I mean we have to step down the nominations if we happened to be nominated, to not divide the votes, cause I can predict with my statistical ass that JJ guarantees the votes of the heteros and his friends and few girls, while Yuuri who was his biggest rival always got the votes of the holy G categories, God and the girls and the gays. These votes are the majority but they are scattered on the other nominees who are usually among us. So we have to secure all the votes for Victor." 

"Phichit! What did I say about mentioning this Subject?" Yuuri warns with a controlled temper. He, Phichi, Chris, Yuri, and Otabek are on the lunch table, no Victor yet so they can discuss that thing. 

"It's something happening anyway. Get over it Katsudon and let Victor smash JJ's pompous head."

"Oh why don't you smash it yourself Yuri? Can't beat JJ on your own?"

"I can literally smash his head, but will this make him admit he is a fucking idiot in front of everyone? No. Only Victor beating him will do so."

Yuuri sighs in despair. There's no way he can stop this unnecessary he tells Victor and ruins everything beautiful they have, and he still doesn't want to lose him yet. They spent too little time together, no measurement of time will be enough for him. He wants Victor to exist at every second of his life. Is the end really near? Cause Yuuri came to the decision a while ago. Victor deserves at least one good prom like a prince.. A king! Yuuri will give this to him. Then..he is ready to confess the truth to him and face all the consequences of his mistake. 

The worst part is Yuuri isn't even worried about his own pain if he loses Victor cause this is what he deserves, he only fears Victor's heartbreak and shock when he realizes how awful Yuuri is. Yuuri hopes Victor has become strong enough to face a slam like this, then moves on to all the good things awaiting for him. 

"Anyway what really helped with his popularity is the loveliness between you two. My twitter and instagram really lose it when I post something about you together. People are so invested in your relationship."

"Phichit are you commercializing our relationship this cheaply? I will kill you!" Somehow Yuuri is a version of Yuri now. 

But surprisingly he feels a strong grip at his waist and oh..  
A gentle kiss on his exposed shoulder sends shivers down his spines.Yuuri takes Victor's face in his hands and moans at their kiss, but he notices Victor lifting up the T-shirt that fell off his shoulder to cover him. 

"Quit the grossness fuckers!" Yuri groans, and Victor pulls back laughingly. Only to sit on Yuuri's lap and wraps his neck with his arms, and Yuuri circle his arms around his slim waist in intimacy.

"You know what I'm out if here, come on Beka." And that's the tradition now, two reunite in affection, the other two leave in disgust, cause even Otabek can't be his patient self around them.

Victor and Yuuri share giggles mischievously.  
Victor's eyes fall on Yuuri's again exposed shoulder. The T-shirt keeps sliding off and this seems provocative enough for Victor. It tempts him for another kiss, them he pulls up the T-shirt again. 

"Yuuri don't wear this T-shirt again. It is too big for you." Victor complains with sulky pout as he plays with the hem if the T-shirt.

"But you love it baby Vitya when I wear your shirts."

"Wear them only for me. I don't want people to jerk off your skin and body."

Yuuti melts at the cute jealousy of his boyfriend. It turned out long ago that Victor is as much possessive as Yuuri, and he goes crazywhen he sees him wearing something revealing or seductive, specially his training gear or cheer leading outfit. And Yuuri finds this adorable and sweet. Cause he can empathize with him, he knows how desired he is, and he has depended on this seductive image for a long time. And he hates it when people do the same to Victor or think about him this way.

"Okay baby boy I won't. Anything else?" Victor answers with a giggle as Yuuri begins to place a series of kisses all over his face. Victor prefers kidding Yuuri's shoulders and neck, while Yuuri is addicted to s mall butterflies kisses all over Victor's face, at the corner's of his mouth, his cheeks, his jaw, his nose, his eyes, on the forehead, in the nose. He has mastered the skill to cover the face with pecks and chus at the briefest minute, as a sort of greeting. 

"Guys we are still here with you! As much as I enjoy watching this gets boring after a while." Chris clears his throat. Then he elbows Phichit beside him who is holding up his phone obviously taking pictures of the lovers. "You.. say something."

"I'm not complaining."

"Phichit I swear of you are taking more pictures of us for your pathetic social media!" Yuuri warns in anger, but Victor is fast to calm him with a collection of kisses under his jaw down his neck. 

"How can I resist?"

Victor moves to take the seat next to Yuuri, and Yuuri is disappointed by the loss of contact. But they have to eat their food and stop being gross like Yuri describes them. 

"Victor is there something annoying you about being popular? Like something you hate about people's attitude towards you?" Chris asks Victor, and Yuuri knows where he is going with this, because ghats the only way to reassure him he's not doing victor any harm. 

"I don't really think so. I mean sometimes strangers try to get too close..which can be really uncomfortable. But I'm always with you guys and I don't notice what's going on around me." 

Chris gives Yuuri a look as to say see? He's fine. But then Yuuri's mind is directed to somewhere else. 

 

"Is there someone who is bothering you Vitya? You have to tell so I can kill them!"

"Yuuri no. I'm fine.. Eat." Victor chuckles and sticks a piece of god into Yuuri's mouth.

"It's just Yuuri is always feeling guilty about you. He feels like he has deprived you from the quiet peace you were living at before. And now he's responsible for all these strangers that might bother you."

"What? Guilty? Yuuri don't ever feel bad for me! All you have even done is being nice and sweet with me, and filling my loneliness and making me happy. I can't imagine you would think that you did anything bad to me. Please done let these demons of doubt crawl into your head." 

Yuuri doesn't know if this is supposed to make him feel well or bad. Victor's words are so full trust and faith. Maybe he won't misunderstand him when he knows the truth. Maybe he's ready to know the truth. 

Yuuri lefts his hand up to Victor's smooth cheek, stroking it gently and Victor smiles.

"Just know something please Vitya. That if I ever hurt you in the future, believe that it's unintentional. I would never hurt you. Okay?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you won't hurt me Yuuri. I know you too well." He closes Yuuri's hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. This us another habit of Victor he loves kissing Yuuri's hands, and no words can describe the fondness that film Yuuri's heart at the gesture.

"So everything is good, huh Yuuri? No more sulking or drama right?" Phichit asks meaningfully. And maybe maybe this is comforting a little bit, but there's still a huge burden on his chest suffocating him. And Yuuri can't wait to left up off him.

"Attention please, we have an announcement.. "

Oh no! This is the school broadcast. 

Oh no.. 

"As we all know we celebrate annually the end of a successful school year with a huge prom.."

Phichit and Chris are at the edge of their seats.. And suddenly Yuri and Otabek appear at their table again.. Followed by Georgi and Mila and Sara.. Yuuri can't hear what the announcer is saying, which is probably the names of the female nominees for the prom queen, cause both Mila and Sara are fisting in the air. 

"And the nominees for the prom king are.."

This is the moment they have been anticipating. Yuuri can get a glimpse of JJ frowning, anticipating too in suspense. 

"Yuri Plisetsky.." Yuri huffs in boredom. 

"Otabek Altin.." This is the first time Otabek has been nominated, Yuri shouts in excitement. "What? We are rivals now Beka! Cool!" And Otabek chuckles lightly at his boyfriend.

"Jean-Jacques Leroy.." JJ jumps in the air shouting "yes it's JJ style." 

"Yuuri Katsuki.." 

"Yuuri! You are in.. Of course you are silly me!" Victor hugs Yuuri with enthusiasm, unnoticing the look of death on Yuuri's face now. 

"And.. "

No please no please no please no..

"Victor Nikiforov!" 

There's a loud celebratory cheer from their table! All of them are cheering and clapping and shouting yes.. Except for a very sweaty Yuuri, and unbelieving Victor.. 

"What? Me? This has to be a mistake.. Is this a prank? Yuuri have you heard that?" Victor laughs in disbelief and shock. Unable to grasp he is one of the most popular students now. 

"Victor you have no idea how popular you are? You are totally worthy of the win!" Sara exclaims with glee. Trying to convince him it's all logical. "I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see you won."

"Win?! No no. This can't happen. Who am I among the others?"

Suddenly, the guilt and misery left Yuuri and are replaced with defense and aggression. Victor is still thinking this way? "Why are you saying this Vitya? You deserve to win! Who are you among the others? The best of the best. Literally the most amazing and ravishing. I don't want to hear you say stuff like this!"

Victor blushes in nervousness. He still can't believe what's happening and what's Yuuri saying. 

"But what have I even done? I didn't do anything to deserve a win or to even be nominated."

"And non of the others my baby boy. No one does anything. You just blessed us with your beautiful existence." Yuuri coos over him, he holds his face and spreads sweet kisses over it, and Victor giggles. 

So apparently Victor is still underestimating himself. He stil isn't aware of how perfect he is and how many hearts he's captured with his existence only. Okay this is not about the challenge with JJ. This is about Victor's confidence.

Victor has to win the prom king. 

 

**********

"The school has turned into fucking nerds! I can't believe that stupid book club of your boyfriend has actually worked! Like everybody at this school has like two functioning brain cells and were doing the impossible to evade the English assignments and required readings, now everybody is holding a fucking Catcher In The Rye paperback!? Victor's fairy magic!" Yuri scowls in irritation as he toys with his water bottle. 

He and Yuuri are with the rest of the cheerleading team having a final practice before the finals and year end exams, to prepare for the summer competeions. 

Yuuri laughs over his own water bottle after he takes a big gulp. "Neither can I! Like they actually read Victor's suggestions and gather after school to discuss the book? And this book club is growing increasingly in number! Since when?"

"Since your fairytale prince came with the illuminating torch of knowledge and culture. This pisses me off. This is literally cultural appropriation."

Yuuri bursts laughing. "What are you talking about? Do you even know what cultural appropriation means?"

"Stealing culture doesn't belonging to them and taking credit of it. These people's culture is hideous pop music and react videos and the Kardashians."

"Why are you caring that much? Let them do what they want."

"Cause I liked the fact that Otabek is the only intellectual in this dump hell. Now everybody is acting like a damn philosopher with all the knowledge cause they have read literally three books! And you know what's pissing me even more? That they are doing this cause it's the current trend not cause they care, and who trended this? That Prince Charming of yours! Just to rub their ugly faces at his face and try too hard to impress him. Pretentious. Fake! Everything is so fake!"

"Okay, I can't deny that I keep rolling my eyes for the same reasons, that it's all about Victor, and it makes my blood boil, that some people are really trying too hard for him when they don't have a chance. But also we are at a point of our lives where we are searching and figuring out our identities and traits and try to explore the options to..you know establish our future selves and.." Yuuri stops when he notices the dirty look Yuri is giving him with a raised eyebrow.

Yuuri sighs. "What am I even saying? Okay it's true.. It's so annoying and it makes me mad. And I don't want this freaks near my Victor. Am I being childish?"

"No you are just being a disgusting hormones driven late teenager." 

Yuri shakes his head. He grabs a towel and wipe the sweat away, the break is about to end. 

"Phichit is still tracking Victor's popularity. I think he will actually win. But we think we should step down our nominations, to not disperse the votes."

Yuuri nods in disinterest. It's hard to tell if he really cares, if he's still against this, or if he wants Victor to win. Yuri gives him a skeptic look, unable to read his expression.

"You are no longer mad about this?"

"I guess.. I want him to win?"

Yuri raises an eyebrow, so Yuuri has to clarify. "Victor still thinks he is lacking compared to the others, I want to prove him the opposite."

"Do you think he really cares of he wins or not?"

"I don't suppose he does, but it will be something good for him of he gets it. It will give him a sense of superiority he deserves. I don't want him to remain with low self esteem." 

Yuri nods thoughtfully. He night be hard on the outside, but Yuuri knows that he actually cares about Victor. Like the rude intolerable side if Yuri doesn't really show in front of Victor. Which is rare because this is Yuri's functioning persona, his self defense mechanism. 

Yuuri smiles at the musing, and Yuri frowns. "What are you smiling at you freak?"

He shakes his head. Then claps his hands loudly, gaining attention from his teammates. "Alright people, break is over, we have to go through the choreo one more time before coach Samantha arrives. Get ready!"

Soon they finish their practice and bid their goodbyes for the final practice during school year. One of the girls points to Yuuri. "Your extremely handsome boyfriend is standing there, he has been watching for a while. What a lucky guy you are. " She winks with a suggestive smile and he quickly turns to look at Victor, feeling annoyed at her flirtatious time towards his boyfriend and feeling overjoyed when she referred to Victor as his boyfriend. His. 

Victor looks stunning, with his flashy outfit and free long sparkling hair, but there is a cute sulky pout wrinkling his face, and his arms are crossed around his chest in an upset manner.

Yuuri heads to him with fast steps, throwing himself at his hug, burying his face in his chest. Victor marks his neck with a long wet tongued kiss, followed by few butterfly pecks along the column of his neck. 

Yuuri looks up at him with smiley eyes, and lucky Victor's face is no longer upset. "Baby boy. It's crazy how fast I miss you!"

"It's perfectly logical, cause I'm easy to miss!" Victor replies cutely, drawing circles with the tip of his fingers along Yuuri's arm. 

"This is true indeed. Let me take a shower then we can go home together. Okay." He prints a kiss, two, and three on his nose followed by a fast one on the lips, and he lets go. But Victor grabs his arm pulling him back. The pout back on his lips.

"Why did that girl wink? What did she tell you Yuuri?"

All Victors are Yuuri's favorite. But jelly Victor is one of the top five. Freeing his hand from Victor's possessive grab, Yuuri laughs, and prints a kiss on his favorite spot at cupid bow of Victor's lips. "She was telling me how lucky I'm for being your boyfriend."

Victor flusters making Yuuri laugh even more. "Is this true Yuuri?" 

"Yes certainly it is. It's me who should be jealous not you!"

"Well I think I still have the right to. Don't you think these shorts are too tight Yuuri?"

"Yeah they are making my butt so good, I'm thankful." Yuuri says in a sinful tine as he smacks his own butt and walks away laughing, leaving a very stunned Victor who is about to faint. "I will be back baby boy." He turns back to him before he disappears in the showers, throwing him a devilish wink. 

"Yuri will you stand with Victor till I shower?" He asks Yuri who is drying his hair now after his own shower. 

"Sure cause he needs a damn baby sitter, and who's better than me to take the job?" He huffs and leaves probably to go stabs with Victor and Yuuri chuckles.

After Yuuri finishes, he goes back to Yuri and Victor finding them deep in conversation. Yuri rolls his eyes when Yuuri is just standing behind Victor, cuddling him from the back while Victor tries to form a comprehensible speech to communicate with Yuri. Which is almost impossible when Yuuri is distracting his senses and reason this way. 

"Okay but what is your insight on the prom king or queen title? Do you really care about them?" Yuri asks with purpose, and it makes Yuuri nervous. 

Victor shrugs hesitantly. "I haven't really been to the prom before and I never thought about this thing. But does it really have any value? Like what does it indicate more than a beauty pageant or a popularity contest? I mean it's will be cool to win it but.. Not a big deal."

"Then why were you acting like its a big deal when you were selected and thought you don't deserve a win?" Yuri is more curious now.

"Because it was a surprise for me. And I don't have anything valuable to make me a winner. I mean what have I achieved?"

"You said yourself it's a beauty and popularity contest, and currently you have both, so what else do you need to deserve the win?"

"But these are the only criteria? I thought maybe one should contribute with something..that's how you earn popularity, like Yuuri's team wins or something. I mean school king doesn't really have significance, but at least it means its owner did something big right? Otherwise it's just a silly award."

Yuuri is silent the whole time listening attentively to Victor. His point of view is not surprising, and Yuuri has guessed it long ago. He asks as he gently tightens his arms around Victor's waist: "But will it make you happy to win? This award can also reflect people's love to you, you know."

Victor rotates his head looking at him. "I think I will be happy if I win, but on what basis is their love to me? They don't really know me. I only care about one person's love." Victor smiles as he closes his lips to Yuuri's giving him a happy kiss and Yuuri melts into it. 

Sadly Yuri refuses to be a victim to their PDA. And he protests using his strong kicks at their shins. 

"Fuck you both I'm going home, go get a room!"

They laugh as the grumpy kitten escapes and they take their leave to Yuuri's home. The plan is to go to his home today and study for their finals, which won't probably happen because they will get distracted. 

But Yuuri is really distracted on their way because of Victor's words. They changed his views again, and turns out it's not about Victor's low self esteem, he's just misinformed about the justifications of popularity. Which brings him to the dilemma again. Should he go on? Should he just tell everything to h in m now and not wait? God when will this end? 

When they arrive home they greet Yuuri's mother. Yuuri's parents as expected are crazy about Victor, much as everyone else. Yuuri has only met Victor's mother few times since his father is absent most of the time, and he can tell she likes him too. She is a bit serious and cold, but she is still nice and loving to Victor. 

 

After a while at Yuuri's room, things go boring for Yuuri. As expected he abandons his textbooks and notes in favor of getting distracted by Victor. Yuuri closes the book after rubbing his eyes, and lays on his back on the bed sighing.

He renews the sigh more dramatically, begging for attention. 

"It's not even half an hour since we started and you are already procrastinating and wasting time?" Victor restrains his smile. Eyes never leaving the book. 

"Half an hour is too much for my dumb brain."

"Your brain isn't dumb Yuuri. You just have to focus and quit playing."

"I don't really have to study hard and get high scores, I'm gonna go for physical fitness studies and only need a good physical record."

"Still you have to study to pass the exams."

"Victor.. Are you disappointed that I'm not really that smart and won't probably get into a prestigious university as you?" 

Victor looks up to him, with a slightly hurt expression. "Yuuri are you disappointed I'm not physically fit as you, and can't move for few feet without an accident and I'm a walking embarrassment?"

Yuuru smiles gently. "Of course not.

Victor mirrors his smile. "Then you know the answer. Besides..you are very intelligent my Yuuri. Your intellectual level is much higher than these basic studies, your mind is too evolved for our modest schools."

Yuuri giggles and nods in agreement. Then they retry to focus on their studies. But..

His eyes catch the elegant profile of Victor beside him on bed. Sitting up, head need downwards on the book, hair tucked behind his ear at the side facing Yuuri, and falling freely over his shoulder on the other side. Yuuri looks closely in detail. His nose is straight, lips are beautiful shaped, eyebrows refined in perfect form, and eyelashes long enough to fan his brilliant blue irises. It's amazing how proportionate and even his facial features. 

Yuuri can't hold himself..he sneaks smoothly close to Victor and begins spreading kisses over every inch of the skin of his face and neck, brushing his fingers through the long hair.. 

"Yuuri.." Victor whimpers in weakness as Yuuri intensify the attack on him by moving his hand sensually over Victor's tense body, kissing and nibbling and licking his jaw and neck mercilessly.

"Yuuri please.." Victor's throw his arms around Yuuri, pulling him closer.. Eyes rolled at the back of his head, panting fast..clinging even more at Yuuri.. 

Yuuri adheres his lips to Victor's in a frantic fierce neverending kiss. He can't name any feeling better than this, this is the moment of his life. And he is not worthy of the tastes of heaven's and light. But let him lose himself in the pleasure of the moment and hot think about anything. Let him orbit in the space around the centre of his galaxy, Victor. 

"Yuuri please, stop.. We have to study.." Victor tries to pull back with exhausted resistance. But Yuuri renews the bruising kiss with determination.

"Don't wanna.." He says into his mouth..licking the inside of it like a sweet nectar, tongues tangling and dancing on the rhythm of their hearts beating. "Don't..want..to..be..seperated..from..you.." He whispers in between kisses, using kisse as spaces between words. 

Victor attaches himself to Yuuri in bone crushing hug, resting his chin over Yuuri's head, while Yuuri places gentle kisses over his collarbones.

"Yuuri.." Victor calls with voice broken with wanton and desire. "Can I ask you something?" Yuuri pulls back locking his drunken eyes with his, fingers running through his hair. "Anything Victor..anything.." 

"I.. I..want to make love to you.."

Yuuri's heart stops.. His blood boils melting his veins...  
His jaw hits the ground and eyeballs almost fall out if their orbits. 

"You really want to?"

Victor's flushed wrecked face change to panic.. "Why you don't want to?"

Yuuri is fast to capture his breath in a killer kiss, sucking the life out of him. His hands reach beneath Victor's shirt mindlessly, caressing the soft hit skin.. But Victor gently pushed him back.

"Not now.. At prom night?"

The mention of the prom is enough murder all the arousal down. Yuuri is preparing for a trick fot Victor, and on the other hand Victor is preparing giving himself to him, giving his first..

Yuuri looks at him with sadness.. He crasses his cheek in tenderness

"Victor.. If I ever ever hurt you.. Please believe it's unintentional, please never doubt my love to you. I love you.. I love you so much.."

"Of course Yuuri.. I trust you with my life! I love you too Yuuri.."

Then they reunite in a devouring long-lasting hug..

Yuuri doesn't want to lose him, never.. 

 

********

"Man we look so hot to tonight!" Phichit screams with his usual overenthusiastic soul.. 

The music is throbbing loudly, and the lights are dancing in bright colors. Dancing and laughing, the students are enjoying the celebratory atmosphere at their best looks with the peak of their energy. Everybody is dressed up at their best.. Faces are not even recognizable with all the beauty works done to them..

Yuuri takes a checking look at Victor. He is out if this world, no words can describe how stunning he is his elegant tuxedo and with small blue roses scattered all over his long unrealistically silver hair, and the joy all over his face. 

He is happy obviously. It's the first time he attends a loom.. And with date, a hot date like Yuuri. So he is so damn Hugh on happiness and fondness. And Yuuri is just glad for this.. 

Except this night is the cursed night. The night that gas started everything beautiful in Yuuri's life, and can also end it in minutes. His stomach is boiling in furious nervousness, the heat of panic and tension burning down his stomach. Sweat isms collecting over his forehead, and limbs are tingling in numbness. There's no doubt he is about to pass out. 

The voting results are too close, closer than he thought they would ever be. And every part of his body and soul and mind is shaking. Yuuri is sure Victor will win, and this is what makes it much worse. He pretended to be laughing when Victor said he voted for him. Cause Yuuri deserves to be the king of all kings. Only for JJ to interfere and announce he's the king. Victor gave him an arrogant look asking who he was. And Yuuri it was the first time Yuuri laughs this night. 

So he has to resort to something that can burn his nervous energy at. He moves his sight between the crowded dance floor and Victor.. He takes his hand shouting over the music. 

"Let's dance."

Victor looks at him in shock. "Are you aware of what you are asking?"

Yuuri laughs from his year saying "Yes I'm. I don't care.. Let's dance."

"But I can't Yuuri!" Victor protests as Yuuri pulls him. 

"Yes you can. No boyfriend of Yuuri Katsuki can't dance!" 

But honestly he can't, and Yuuri doesn't care. He is too caught up in the beauty of the moment, when he and Victor try to much the steps, and they fail miserably and Victor constantly stomping on his feet, and always threatened to fall.. And their hysterical laughs and giggles. Yuuri is holding both Victor's hands as they move randomly.. Feeling the happiest in the world. 

Victor's fave is radiating happiness, his bright smile is eyeblinding. "Yuuri I'm so sorry for your feet but I'm so happy!"

"I want to always make you the happiest!Yiu deserve the best in the world my lovely baby Vitya!"

Yuuri closes the distance between them burying his face in Victor's chest. Then he takes his face and kisses his lips passionately with all the heat of the sun, Victor kisses back in hunger and greed. It's an amazing aspect of him. And Yuuri isn't ready to lose this. All of this. 

Yuuri scatter fast love loaded kisses all over his face, and then Victor takes his hand to kiss his knuckles, his open palm, each of his fingers, and he snuggles his face to his hand, making love to it slowly. And Yuuri doesn't deserve this..

"Victor.." He says close to his ear to overcome the noise. " Will you forgive me if something bad happens?"

Victor looks at him with dear appreciating eyes, so filled with love vows and promises.. "I will!" He doesn't ask questions, he just keeps his undying faith to Yuuri. 

"You know I love you right?"

"I do. And I love you more." They close the hug again as they sway together, pretending to slow dance. Yuuri enjoys the temporary peaceful moments..

Until it's time..

One of the students hosts announces it's time to name the king and queen based on the votes. And Yuuri is hyperventilating,trying to keep his composure. He hopes Victor doesn't notice how panicked he is.. 

"Are you nervous my king?"

Victor laughs cutely. "No why would I? I'm not going to win.. No way I can beat you! "

"JJ beat me last year."

"It must have been rigged." 

Yuuri chucked breathlessly. He prints four or five successive kisses on Victor's lips. His attention is solely focused on kissing Victor that he actually misses the winner's name..

He comes back to reality when Victor suddenly pulls back with a thunderstruck face, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Andin moments they are surrounded by many people. Yuri doesn't understand what happening.. Why they are chanting Victor's name.. Why they are congratulating him.. Until Victor screams with gleaming eyes.. "Yuuri I won.. Yuuri I won the prom king!"

Suddenly Victor is literally pulled away from Yuuri, and metaphorically from his life, to go up the stage and be crowned. Yuuri still can't believe it. Until he finds Chris wrapping an arm around him.. 

"Chris he won. He won for real. He won the title of school king, and I will lose him." 

"Yuuri.. Just tell him after, don't worry,yiu have to trust me. He won't be mad! You are not going to lose him."

Yuuri watches with blurring vision Victor being crowned, and hears his words of disbelief and gratitude accepting the title.. "I can't believe I actually won this thing. It something that never occurred to me, but all this happened because of one precious person. Yuuri Katsuki. I'm so happy I'm here tonight, and winning this award, but I'm happier to be with him.. Come here Yuuri! I want to dedicate this crown to you..You are my king."

The next minutes pass in vague mist. Yuuri doesn't remember any of it. All he realizes now that he is standing next to excited Victor. Many people surrounding them, their friends and not their friends. But someone.. Appears in front of them. JJ! 

 

A confident smile on the fave and pretty Isabella in the arm. This is it. JJ will probably say everything and nothing can stop him, Yuuri doesn't have the power to stop him. 

"Congratulations Victor. Looks like Yuuri also won, and I have to admit now I'm an idiot. You are right after all, anyone can be the prom king no matter how worthless and backgroundless they are. And Victor is a phenomenal person, you are lucky you found him. Now I'm and idiot.So how do you want me to do it? 

Phichit heads to JJ smiling awkwardly.. "JJ, that's not necessary. You can leave now!"

"What but a challenge is a challenge. And Yuuri won."

Yuri literally begins to push him away. "Save your pride asshole and leave. Do you want to be humiliated this much?" 

"Yuuri?" Victor questions in suspect. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath. This is enough. It's time.. 

"Victor. You have to know something. I used you for a challenge. I was so salty that I lost to JJ the prom king last year, so I told him this year that I can make a nobody win the title, and there's nothing valuable about it cause in the end it's all fake popularity. So I chose you and I got closer to you, and..my friends and I.. Began to expose you more so people would adore you and you gain popularity.. And it made me crazy the whole time. Because..because I'm the worst human being, and you deserve better than this. And I'm an awful monster who doesn't deserve a moment of joy with you. And I've loved being with you every single moment... I love you so much. But I deserve to lose you, cause you are too precious for me, you deserve much better. And no words can describe my regret and sorry.."

 

It's incredible how fast and loud he manged to say all this with his chocking tears and lost breaths. He looks pathetic, like a dying person. He can't even look at Victor in the eyes. 

It seems like everyone around them heard everything, and they are gasping in surprise, unbelieving to want is happening. 

Yuuri's legs fail to carry him anymore, so he falls on his knees sobbing feverishly panting for air. He wipes the never ending tears as he looks up trying to read Victor's face among the shocked faces. 

He can't see anything on Victor's face. The beautiful perfect angelic face is blank, empty, calm. No indication about his emotions now.

"Wow. This is too much.. But."

He simply gets down on his knees facing Yuuri. His hand flies to Yuuri's face, cooling the burn on his skin due to the hit tears. And Yuuri doesn't believe it. He doesn't deserve such tender gesture, since beautiful caring eyes, such warm look. 

"I just want to know. Were you willing to tell me if JJ didn't say anything?"

"Of course! But after the prom, so you could spend good time before I.. I break your heart! Victor.. I'm so so so sorry.. I don't deserve your forgiveness.." Yuuri leans his red swollen face into Victor's tender touch. 

"Yuuri, do you really love me?"

Yuuri doesn't think to reply. "I love you! More than everything in the world!"

Then the whole dark world in Yuuri's eyes lights up seeing the soft smile on Victor's face. Victor takes his hand helping him stand up. Then stand opposite to each other, and the others around them are silent that they forget about their existence. They are all waiting for Victor's reaction. 

"Yuuri I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little disappointed it took you this long to confess this to me. I was betting you would tell me earlier." 

What?! 

"what?!!! " Yuuri exclaims. And an innocent look slowly creeps over Victor's face. 

"Yuuri! I knew about the challenge between you and JJ from the beginning!" 

No words can describe Yuuri's shock now. Shock is an understatement. His heart must have already stopped. Victor bites his lip, restraining a smile.. 

"Chris has told me about everything from the beginning. He is the one who approached me with the whole plan."

Yuuri shakes his head in disbelief, then he moves his sight to Chris behind him. Chris smiles like a baby who  
just caused a trouble. 

"Actually Chris and I were familiar from the French class. He was the only one I could occasionally talk to comfortably and we were sort of friends bit but too close, however he knew that I had been crushing on you since last year. And of course I was too shy to approach you or even believe that you was even look at me. But Chris said he had an idea help us get close. He told me about the challenge and how he thought that I might catch people's attention and specially yours, and I would get to spend time with and we get to know each other.. I refused and was too afraid to take such a risk, but he assured me how kind you are, and how this would help with my self esteem so I can grow some guts to tell you about my feelings. And it was just a harmless fun game.."

It all makes sense now! Everything makes sense. That's why Chris specifically suggest Victor to Yuuri in the first place, that's why Chris always had a plan to get them closer or to boost Victor's popularity. That's why Chris kept reassuring and comforting him.

It all makes sense now! 

"Things went really great, but I grew my own doubts, because you are too wonderful to me Yuuri. I felt too distressed too anxious it's all because if the challenge. But Chris kept telling me that you are really into me, and you were feeling awful about this. And it's a matter if time before you tell me the truth so I had faith in you Yuuri."

It feels so surreal. Like a dream. There is no way this is the reality. Jokes on Yuuri, he is the one now who was played with but it's fine. He deserves much worse! He begins to slowly develop a mad laugh.. 

"I'm sorry Yuuri for keeping you anxious and torturing yourself, but I'm not so sorry cause I too had my moments of doubt and pain. Guess we are even now." 

Yuuri's mad laugh begins to gradually rise, until it turns into an agitated frenzy attack.. 

It's..too much.. 

"Oh my god.."

Suddenly he jumps on Chris landing them both to the ground as he begins to choke Chris.. 

"You..you son of a bitch!"

Their friends struggle to free Chris from Yuuri's grasp..

Chris gets up coughing.." That's the thank you I deserve from you? "He takes a dramatic sigh adjusting his hair. "Anyway I understand your feelings cubit I literally matched you with your soul mate and saved you both from unnecessary drama and heartbreak." 

"Why didn't you tell me he knew?"

"He was waiting for you to confess truth. Look I just saw two lonely hearts and helped bringing them together. Just doing god's work..

Yuuri jumps at him again but this time laughing and slowly kissing his cheek.."I hate you but I love you.." Chris chuckles as he liberates himself..

Yuri screams "Kill him! He deserves to be killed!The amount of angst we've seen because of this shot! Gloomy Yuuri is awful and it's because of you shithead!"

"Oh Jesus I can't believe Chris is such a Satan! I'm glad I got all this on my phone!" Phichit is unable to contain his excitement.

The rest of people around them are now laughing and exclaiming like crazy, this definitely one of the top incidents the school will take about for years ahead.. 

Yuri turns to Victor who is standing by himself chuckling. Yuuri takes his hand. Hugging it his heart with teary eyes. "I love you so much.. I'm so sorry Victor. I'm so sorry. "

"And I'm sorry too for making you feel so bad about yourself when you have been nothing but wonderful to me Yuuri. In the past few months you have me everything I lacked my entire life. Confidence, friendship, happiness, love.. You literally changed my life and I'm so thankful. I want to make you happy as much as you make me.."

Yuuri cups his head, resting his forehead to Victor's..  
"Your mere existence makes me the happiest Victor.. I love you so much! My Victor..my king." 

"And I love you more."

After a long life consuming kiss, and everyone is back to the party leaving the two lovers sloppily make up and make out, Victor whispers sensually into Yuuri's ear:"So the drama is over, will we make love tonight?"

Yuuri is exhausted, energy consumed, feeling like shattered pieces. But the life in his body renews as Victor kiss and sucks into his earlobe. 

"Of course, I don't deserve such a privilege from my king! But I will give you everything you want my king."

Yuuri places a string of kisses all over his throat. "But where will do it?"

Victor takes his lips kissing him in greed. "My house.. Don't worry it's sound proof, my parents won't hear anything." Victor giggles and Yuuri giggles back. Then Victor's puts some distance between them, then lets out an explosive sneeze.. 

"Sorry, allergies.."

 

yuuri chuckles and he pulls him back and they renew the kiss..it feels so alive and free. Finally Yuuri is relieved. The burden on his chest is removed and replaced with happiness and love..  
He can't wait to spend the rest of his time with Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally thank Chris.. You are amazing buddy.. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this silly high school fluff.. I was planning to make like a quick one chaptered thingy but eh..
> 
> I'm very thankful for anyone who read till the end.
> 
> Sorry if I made any mistakes or logical slips or my writing was bad in general. Also our babies might seem a bit extra possessive which is not very healthy characterization but they are seventeen and in love and so good looking that many hit on them so it's okay. 
> 
> Your comments are really appreciated 
> 
> I love Yuuri and Victor I hope they spend the rest of their life happily and they become successful and enjoy their life and get married and go on winter honeymoon in Egypt..
> 
> I might add an epilogue chapter of Yuuri and Victor's spicy night if I can..


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much anticipated finally, get ready for the most awkward unsexy smutty chapter!! Yuuri and Victor's first time!  
> over seven thousands words of awkward disasters  
> I really struggled writing it. I'm bad at smut but I had to do it xD 
> 
> I hope you don't cringe too much while reading this.
> 
> Also I'm very thankful to [megane_tobio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megane_tobio/pseuds/megane_tobio) who was generous enough to beta this chapter so it's probably the most well written chapter in the fic. Also she pointed to me a lot of inaccuracies in this universe which are disastrous xD but you will forgive me cause this is a fanfic.  
> Note that Yuuri and Victor were seniors and that was their last prom, so they officially graduated from high school..
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Yuuri walks through the hallway on tiptoes led by Victor, hand-in-hand, careful with his steps and breathing. Hes not sure if he is sweating profusely because he's afraid they will get caught by Victor's parents, or because they are about to do the thing. Yuuri used to be shy and reserved a few years ago, but not anymore. So why is he so nervous that he's going to have sex with Victor like he's about to lose his virginity? Oh yeah... because he's actually still a virgin.

"Are you sure theyre asleep now?" Yuuri whispers, head turning left and right.

"Yes they always sleep at this time. Yuuri, can you walk normally? We are not breaking into my own house. And why are you whispering Yuuri? We are not criminals! They already know you are staying over tonight." Victor chuckles when he opens the door of his bedroom, then he enters.

"I don't want to get caught when were heading to your room to have sex, this is embarrassing!" Yuuri answers following Victor into the room. His heart races and his mouth goes dry. He is really doing this. Victor lets go of his hand. He looks at him and Yuuri can tell that Victor is equally nervous, if he is not actually more nervous. And that's understandable. But Yuuri has to be the confident one in this, he has to reassure and encourage Victor, he can't be as nervous as him.

Yuuri stares closely at Victor's face. He is all flushed and small beads of sweat are already forming over his wide forehead. The uncombed silver hair is messy now after a long night of dancing and celebrating. And the whole messy nervous sight of him is delicious to Yuuri. It's actually turning him on, and slowly the chill of fear over his skin is replaced by the heat of desire.

Victor is gorgeous, out of this world, and Yuuri is really about to have him. Well he's not sure if they are going to completely make love. But still they are going to connect skin to skin in the most intimate way while pleasuring each other and the idea is driving him crazy.

Yuuri tenderly smiles to him and Victor smiles back. He swallows and gestures around. "So we are here! Umm..."

Yuuri is even more intrigued by Victor's sweet innocence. He is curious what will his face look like when he is on the edge of orgasm? How sweet will his moans be when hes being pleasured? How much will he lose it when Yuuri's hands and mouth cover and mark his body. It's making him extremely excited; the tension within him is all replaced with erotic confidence.

He slowly sits on the edge of Victor's bed, Victor's spacious, soft bed. The bed that will be all theirs in moments. His eyes never leave Victor's. He slyly smirks at him and rubs the space next to him. "Vitya, come sit beside me…"

Victor's face changes upon hearing the sultry suggestion. He is still nervous and scared, but now he is also turned on, Yuuri can tell. He sits down next to him, thighs touching. Yuuri slowly leans closer to him. And Victor's breathing is audible almost panting. He shuts his eyes tightly waiting for Yuuri's approach.

Yuuri angles his face to his cheek to plant a kiss there, but Victor feels his breathing and gets the impression it's aimed to his lips. He involuntarily moves his face at the same moment, resulting in a direct to Yuuri's nose with his head, and Yuuri yelps in pain. "Ouch!"

"Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry Yuuri. I thought- !"

"It's fine Vitya, I'm okay!" Yuuri rubs his nose to sooth the pain. And Victor strokes his chest to comfort him. "It's okay love, it's just a small bump. It's not painful I swear."

Victor jolts back, panic on his face. He covers his face with both his hands in shame. "Oh my god I have no idea what to do. I will screw everything up and you will hate me and break up with me and oh my god, you will go find an experienced boyfriend to please you and I'm oh my god!"

Yuuri takes his hands away from his face and squeezes them gently. Victor keeps his gaze down. But Yuuri holds his chin up to make their eyes meet. "Victor calm down, don't panic! It's okay sweetie, it's fine! Don't worry, you are not going to screw up anything. I'm not going to break up with you at all okay? We will take it step by step and you will enjoy this and I will too. Okay baby? Don't worry."

Victor nods with distress, trying hard to believe him. Yuuri starts patting his shoulder to calm him as he continues: "Besides, you don't have to be worried about being inexperienced. It's my first time too!" Yuuri chuckles lightly.

Victor continues to nod, until he realizes Yuuri's words. Then his eyes widen in disbelief. "What do you mean it's your first time too? You've never... done this before?"

Yuuri rubs his nape in embarrassment and smiles. "I mean I made out with people before, you know kissing and touching and stuff. But ... I don't think I ever got off with someone else before. It never went beyond kissing."  
"What? How? Why? Yuuri how? Yuuri you are Yuuri! How have you never had sex before? You are sex on legs and you tell me you have never had sex before? Explain!" Victor cries in amazement, refusing to accept the fact.

"I was never interested enough Victor. What, am I not good enough for you now? You only want me for my sexual experience?" Yuuri asks accusingly with narrow eyes. Of course he knows this isn't it. But it's just a distraction, something to direct Victor's panic somewhere else. And it's working.

Victor is fast to deny the accusation. "No, no! Yuuri I swear. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just... how will we know how to act if youve never done this before?!"

Yuuri takes his hand and kisses his palm. "Everything has a first Vitya. Don't worry. Well do fine; we will depend on our basic mating instincts. Like our ancestors did!" Victor laughs upon hearing this as Yuuri continues to throw kisses all over his hand.

"It's going to be good I promise. Besides, don't you like the idea that I'm your first and youre mine?" Yuuri has moved on from his hand to his face, kissing him gently. Victor melts into him, and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. It's going to be fine, OK. I can do it. I've read enough slash male fan fictions to gather the necessary information. I can recall them."

Yuuri stops the kisses on hearing this then retreats back looking at Victor in amusement. Then he starts laughing. "Why do you read smutty fan fictions Victor? Thats so weird."

Victor gets defensive. "Well I can't get off to Tolstoy, Yuuri, can I?"

Yuuri's laughter increases. Then he kisses his forehead preciously and snuggles in his hair. "Of course you can't baby boy. Of course. Everyone watches porn to get off and of course you read it."

Yuuri cups his face looking down at him while Victor justifies himself with the purest face ever. "Visual porn is fake and disgusting."

Yuuri giggles as he runs his eyes all over his face in hunger, still holding him dearly. "Nothing compares to reality though." He mumbles in between the kisses placed along the column of his neck. Victor surrenders to the sensation. He gulps thickly. "So, how we start now?" Yuuri looks up as if he's thinking for a moment, and then he brings his gaze back to him. Suddenly he yanks Victor's tie closer to him, causing him to yelp. "We kiss," Yuuri breathes out, and then steals Victor's own breath with a consuming kiss.

Yuuri deepens the kiss, if it's possible, twisting his head frantically to engulf all of Victor's hot lips and sweet tongue. The kiss is intoxicating, making his head dizzy with pleasure. His heart races like crazy when Victor's nails dig through the material of his suit. Suddenly Yuuri realizes how overdressed he is. He craves Victor's touch, grasp, and nails scratching against his raw flesh.

He pulls back panting and the scene in front of him is a dream. Victor all kissed and bruised and breathless. This divine creature is a mess, and the fact that it's Yuuri's doing pleases him endlessly.

"Then what?" He asks with a hoarse voice as he lays back on the bed, offering himself all to Yuuri in temptation.

Yuuri slowly licks his lips. He crawls on the bed to Victor's lap and wiggles their jackets off, and then untucks their shirts. It's too hot to wear all that." He hovers over him and attacks his jaw and neck with kisses and licks and bites, and the sounds coming out of Victor's mouth are a symphony of pleasurable beauty.

Yuuri slips his hand beneath his shirt, brushing the chilled damp skin. Victor squirms under the sudden sensation and he jerks his leg up, causing his knee to hit Yuuri right between his thighs and poor Yuuri.

"Ahhhh-!" Yuuri cries hands flying to his crotch as he lands on his back.

"Oh my god Yuuri!!!!" Victor cries back and he is quickly beside him. He hides his mouth behind his hand in horror. Yuuri rolls onto his side with pained moans.

"Yuuri please... What should I do? I'm so sorry! I got carried away, I didn't pay attention."

"I... I'll be fine… Don't worry." Yuuri's mouth forms a thin line restraining the cries of pain, breathing the pain away. His face is painted red indicating the amount of suffering he is feeling.

"Yuuri... Yuuri... Oh my god..." Victor is practically sobbing now. His hands tremble when he tries to pat Yuuri's back.

After a minute or two, Yuuri calms down a bit. It's just a kick in the balls. No big deal. He is fine now. But... Victor isn't.

"I'm horrible, I'm horrible Yuuri I don't deserve you I'm..."

"Perfect. You are perfect my baby..." Yuuri takes his crying face in his hands. He wraps him with his other arm, and starts kissing the tears away.

"I'm okay I swear, it's my fault. I got too lost in your beauty to pay attention." Yuuri whispers in his ear and soothes his hair.

Victor sniffles and pouts pathetically. He looks so adorable like this with his pure sparking eyes, the red tip of his pointy nose, and the heart shaped pout. Yuuri smiles sweetly at the sight.

"You are turned off now, aren't you?" He sniffles cutely. And Yuuri giggles and brushes away a strand of hair away from his crying eyes.

"In fact I'm even more excited now; I think my dick needed a nudge to wake up."

Victor laughs through his tears. Finally when he calms down and his face is fully dry, he initiates a passionate kiss to make up for all the off-putting mess. Yuuri is drowned again in the sugary taste, opening up and leaving the lead to Victor. Their bodies tangle in union, leaving no space between them. Then their excited bulges come in contact, causing pressure that drives Yuuri crazy.

While the kiss gets interrupted by few stolen breaths and gets renewed over and over, their fingers interlace with love, and their hips grind into each other in frenzied movement, creating a pleasuring friction and stimulating their sensitive members. Between the kisses Victor repeats Yuuri's name like a prayer, accompanied by all the beautiful noises Yuuri craves.

"Yuuuuuri ahhh... ah... I'm so, so… Ah… Oh... No-!"

Yuuri can recognize the shaking in his boyfriend's entire body, can recognize the helpless moans let out in surrender. He opens his eyes to look at his face and yes... This face is unmistakable, the face of ultimate high pleasure. Yuuri retreats a little away, panting, to watch in bewilderment the raw desire and erotic beauty of Victor's orgasm. He swears he has never seen something that captivating.

Victor's boneless body finally calms face blood red and damp with sweat, lungs begging for air, hair tousled all over the pillow like a light halo around his head. And the way Yuuri is staring at his agitated form is full of fascination and lust. It's much more than he ever pictured in his horny nights when he sought fast pleasure. There's a throbbing ache between his thighs, a monster awakened and howling in hunger that can't be tamed in his uncomfortable tight pants.

He plants a loving kiss over Victor's closed eyes. It makes Victor's eyes flutter open, staring at the ceiling with heavy breaths.

"Oooh..." He lets out weakly. Then he looks up to Yuuri who is still staring at him with dark, sinful eyes. But Victor's face changes from the blissed out to horrified!

"Oooh... I... I came in my pants! Oooh!" The panic fills his voice; he quickly flips on his stomach to hide and lets out a frustrated scream muted by the pillow. Yuuri finds the whole thing is hilarious. He fails to control his laughter, but at the same time he tries to comfort Victor by stroking his hair.

"I'm horrible! Why are you even still here?" Victor says into the pillow. Yuuri shakes his head, still laughing. This is much harder than he thought. His hand moves through Victor's hair then he brushes the hair away to expose his reddened nape, and he bends down to it to attach his lips to the salty skin, spreading wet pecks all over it.

"Vitya, that's the point! Youre supposed to cum when we have sex." His voice is thick with lust. His tongue slips out to lick his skin.

But this fails to distract Victor from his misery. "Not when we haven't done anything! Not in my pants! And not from just grinding! I'm so embarrassed oh god."

"Baby boy, show me your face." Yuuri pleads sweetly, hand diving beneath Victor's shirt, groping his skin.

"No, never!" Victor insists stubbornly, causing Yuuri to sigh in exhaustion.

Then a devilish smirk climbs his face when his eyes scan over Victor's gorgeous back. God even his back is too gorgeous. But then his wolfish eyes fix onto Victors round prominent perfect ass oh his ass! He bites his lip and wonders. Yuuri places his hand on Victor's perky butt, then he quickly squeezes it.

"Aaaah!!!" Victor sits up protecting his ass from the assault quickly with a flushed face, causing Yuuri to laugh. "What did you just do, Yuuri?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Your butt is too sexy!"

"Really?" His face changes to a cheerful grin, clearly enjoying in the compliment.

Yuuri answers, spacing the words with kisses, "Really... Every... Thing... About... You... Is... So... Sexy... And... Driving... Me... Crazy..." He finalizes the confession with another devouring kiss with his hands everywhere on Victor's body.

"Oh Yuuri, you are so amazing! Ohh-! You make me feel so good." Victor whimpers in his arm. His mouth opens widely to allow Yuuri to invade it, then he sucks on Yuuri's hot tongue. After a few moments Victor untangles himself from Yuuri's grip. He puts a small space between them with eyes full of determination; he looks the cutest like this.

"Yuuri, I want to please you as much as you do me. Please let me."

Yuuri giggles at the determined boy before him looking like a student trying to prove to his teacher that he has learned well. Yuuri brushes his fingers between Victor's long strands. "Of course baby Vitya. Make me feel good."

Once Yuuri finishes his sentence, he is violently pushed on his back, landing deep into the mattress. And Victor's face is pure sex. He attacks his face with a series of killer kisses, moving along his neck and throat. His trembling hands fly to Yuuri's shirt, unbuttoning it with hesitation.

As soon as the shirt is fully opened Victor pulls back to look at the long strip of toned muscles and soft skin in hunger. Yuuri smirks seductively seeing the dark look in Victor's aqua eyes. With the same hesitation, Victor runs a hand over Yuuri's perfect abs and swoons.

"Oh Yuuri... oh."

Yuuri giggles to Victor's reaction and the ticklish sensation on his abdomen. He sits up and takes of his shirt completely and he can't miss the gleam in Victor's eyes upon seeing his fit form. Then his eyes fixate on Yuuri's chest and suddenly the heated expression is replaced with an excited cute heart shaped smile.

"Oh Yuuri, your boobies are so cute!"

Yuuri doesn't believe the purity and sweetness of Victor's comment that it makes him laugh; god how more adorable can he get?

Victor bites his lower lip. "Can I touch it?" He sounds like a kid asking permission and Yuuri can't contain his giggles. This is too innocent for sex.

"Vitya, we are supposed to have sex. It's okay if you touch. And you don't call someone's boobies cute! Thats unsexy."

Victor pouts in disappointment. "But they are cute!" Then he points his finger towards Yuuri's chest with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He pokes his nipple experimentally and Yuuri hums in satisfaction. He repeats the poke then gently pinches the erected bud. "Oh it's so hard now How cute!" Victor is still giggling and Yuuri is seriously getting turned off.

"Victor!! I told you don't say... Ahhh-!" Yuuri cuts his whining with a surprised yelp when suddenly Victor takes his stimulated bud between his lips, kissing and biting and nibbling frantically. So he just loses himself to the sensation, in disbelief that Victor can elicit such a reaction from him.

"Ah Vitya... Baby boy... So good! You are too good..." He sinks his fingers into thick silver hair, encouraging Victor more and more as he trails his lips and tongue down Yuuri's torso. Yuuri collapses onto his back, arching up in surrender to the wonderful feeling.

Until he feels Victor unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them, with his warm breath floating down his lower abdomen. Yuuri is surprised by Victor's boldness.

"Woah… What are you doing Vitya?"

"I want to suck you off…" It's amazing how Victor is managing to keep his face innocuous like he is not offering a blow job with his red glistening lips. And the thought drives Yuuri mad.

"Are you sure? Can you do this Vitya?" Yuuri questions in amusement.

"Yes, yes. I want to. I've read about it. It is supposed to feel good." Yuuri howls an uncontrollable laughter upon hearing 'I've read about it'. But Victor is deep in thought, his index finger over his lips in contemplation.

"But what if you cum in my mouth, and I'm allergic to your semen?"

Victor is serious. And the whole situation is surreal to Yuuri. This is supposed to be the sexiest night of his life, but this is... hilarious.

"I… I don't think there's such an allergy. Umm, but if you are worried you don't have to umm... have my cum in your mouth."

"No I will do it. I want to have the full experience. Just relax Yuuri, I will take care of you my love." He pushes Yuuri down on his back and proceeds to peel him out of his pants and briefs. In a blink of an eye Yuuri is fully naked, body hot and sweaty and aching.

"Wow..." Yuuri chuckles gently seeing Victor's reaction.

"Wow... But... I kind of expected it to be... bigger?"

"What?!" Yuuri shouts, offended. His hands automatically fly to hide his crotch. He frowns in anger, warning Victor. "Am I not enough for your liking, Nikiforov? I think my size is perfect... maybe it has shrunken when your knee kicked my balls!"

Victor's face falls in horror and guilt. "No no no oh my god! I'm so so sorry Yuuri I swear I did not mean it that way at all I swear. I'm so sorry. I meant... I have never seen any P-penises before, other than mine. I... I'm an idiot. Oh my god you hate me."

"Take off your pants and underwear now!" Yuuri orders, still hiding his painful erection under his hands. Victor is shaken by the request and the commanding tone of it.

"What? Yuuri... I... I'm shy!"

"Victor, it doesn't make sense to stay dressed. And I can't be naked while youre not!"

Yuuri regrets his words upon seeing how overwhelmed Victor gets. He shakes his head and tries a gentler tone. "Victor baby, if you don't want to, its fine. I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"No I will do it. But, Yuuri I... I think I'm not ready for more. I still want to suck you off but…"

Yuuri hugs him immediately, kissing his temple. "Baby boy, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's okay if you don't want to go on."

He pulls back to look at Victor's face which is nowsad. "You don't want to go on anymore, do you? I made you lose your desire?"

"What? No! Vitya baby boy... my body is aching for your riches, screaming your name. You have no idea how much I'm turned on now. Youre driving me crazy. This is too good for me baby." Yuuri adheres his naked body to Victor in hope of conveying his desire to him, and he does Victor's favorite thing kissing him.

Victor untangles himself from Yuuri's hold, and instantly... he is now fully bared too. Nothing is hiding his God-given figure. The scene is more than magical to Yuuri. But as his eyes run over every area of the creamy white skin, they stop at the most impressive spot and now Yuuri can understand Victor's expectations.

"Victor... That's... That's... Wow!" It's his turn now to turn speechless when his eyes can't leave Victor's... Greatness.

Victor bites his lip, smiling shyly, too pleased with his effect on his lover.

"I can understand now why you expected mine to be bigger. I mean in comparison to... to..." He can no longer talk can no longer resist. He just lowers his face to Victor's crotch and just kisses the half wet hardness.

Victor screams as Yuuri mercilessly keeps licking the length in hunger like it's the sweetest popsicle. Yuuri doesn't know how to do this, so he lets his instinct lead him to kiss and lick and suck on in excitement. He doesnt whether he chokes or gags on the huge size. He just swallows Victor down, with his tongue massaging the tip, challenging himself to fit the entire thing inside his mouth.

And Victor, Victor's trembling hips and tortured moans and incoherent words his whole self is a thing of beauty. Yuuri can't stop watching him breakdown helplessly as he sucks him off with his dear life. Yuuri's hands rub and grope the smoothness of his thighs in greed. He needs multiple hands to touch every part of Victor's heaven made body.

Victor's hand is thrown over his eyes, and the other hand is stolen by Yuuri, directing it to his own hair and Victor complies. He fists Yuuri's hair, tugging on it hard creating a sweet burn that makes Yuuri go harder, faster, and more powerfully.

And finally Victor releases in his mouth, screaming though his second climax. Yuuri makes sure to swallow till the last drop, savoring the taste of his boyfriend.

Finally, Yuuri lets him recover from the aftermath of his intense orgasm. He does everything to inhibit himself from holding his own painful hardness and getting off to the extraordinary picture of Victor wrecked before him. Pride fills him when he realizes it's all because of him. Victor's mess is all his handiwork, or rather his mouthywork.

Yuuri lays beside Victor, taking him between his arms and connecting their bodies in a tight embrace. He is still hard and horny but he doesn't care cause nothing compares to the feeling of being this close to Victor, flesh on flesh... with no barriers separating their desperate bodies.

"Yuuri... I love you so much." Victor whispers, panting and powerless. And Yuuri responds with a smooch on forehead. But then Victor jerks away with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! I already came twice and you still…"

"Shh, it's fine baby I can take care of myself."

"Noooooo. I'm still giving you this blow job!" He is quickly on all fours, crawling to Yuuri's pelvis, giving a nice view of his ass to Yuuri.

His face is now close to Yuuri's erection. He places a chaste kiss on the swollen top. Yuuri hisses in anticipation, but he quickly attempts to warn Victor. "Vitya, take it slow okay, and don't bite... I… Oh goodness!!" He doesn't continue the set of instructions. His entire length is being eaten now, and of course Victor being the amateur he is, he chokes. The sad member slides out of his mouth as he violently coughs, with tears running down his cheeks and saliva dripping out of his mouth.

Yuuri sits up quickly to hold him. "Baby, are you okay? I told you slowly!"

Victor tries to let out assuring words amidst his coughs but fails.

"Do you need water? Can you breathe? Need your inhaler?"

"No... N... no, I'm okay now." His coughing gets better with time until it finally stops and he fills his lungs with deep breaths.

"Let me go again." Victor frowns in persistence; its become more like a challenge now.

"No Victor. I don't want you to do this because you feel obligated to."

"You don't want to..?"

Yuuri is quick to clarify Victor's pessimistic assumption. "I want everything with you. But you need to take it slow baby. Relax, I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours and I'm having an incredible time with you. Just please be careful and don't focus too much on impressing me. I love everything about this moment and I'm willing to wait until youre ready."

"Please Yuuri let me do this. I promise I will be fine and I will be good to you, please!"

The desperate look on his face now breaks Yuuri's heart. He has to make this good for him. It doesn't matter if he never cums tonight or if he is left frustrated. The priority now is to please Victor and regain his robbed confidence.

Yuuri kisses him hard and nods with a tempting smile. "Okay baby Vitya, make me feel good." And Victor now looks ecstatic.

Then it doesn't go too bad. They take it slow. Yuuri guides him carefully and Victor follows every word with passion. And the wet heat if his mouth is enchanting but what's more enchanting to Yuuri now is watching Victor so immersed in pleasing him, with his pretty mouth sinfully around Yuuris length.

Victor chokes again but doesn't pull away, resisting the lack of air with loud wheezing. But then the world turns upside down with the loud slam of the bedroom door.

"Victor? Are you having an attack? Your inhaler is- Ohhhh my god!!"

Suddenly there are three screams in the room. Of course... Of course Victor's mother walks in on them thinking Victor is having an asthma attack when he was just choking peacefully on his boyfriend's dick.

She quickly runs out, shutting the door behind her and shouts, "I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry boys, I was passing by then I heard Victor wheezing and I thought he is having an attack. I'm really sorry. I'm... Leaving now! Oh fuck..."

No need to describe them now. It's perfectly logical for Victor to disappear under the blankets now, doing everything to suppress a very loud scream.

Yuuri gives up. He just wants to sleep.

"Vitya... Baby can you make room for me?"

Victor peeks from under the sheet hiding his face, eyes teary and red. There's no way this night will change.

Yuuri just lays on the bed on his side, covering himself with Victor's blanket. His face is to Victor's beautiful teary face. Yuuri opens his arms with a gentle smile. "Come here baby boy. Let's cuddle."

And without a word Victor obeys, throwing himself in Yuuri's protective embrace. Yuuri hugs him tightly, showering his shoulder with small kisses and rubbing his back in soothing manner. Desire is completely absent and replaced with tired warmth.

Its been a tragic night, but nothing compares to this feeling of loving and cherishing and protecting Victor. He is all his now and there are still many chances for them together.

Yuuri and Victor are going to the same city for university, and it's inevitable theyll live together at a rented apartment. They are not going to part from each other anytime soon. There is a whole future ahead of them and this idea makes Yuuri extremely happy.

Sleeping with Victor in his arms like this also makes him extremely happy.

***********

Yuuri wakes up to a delectable heat accumulating down his abdomen, resulting from a velvety moist tightness surrounding his cock. Insanely pleasurable sensations run through his agitated nerves. There are feathery touches moving across his skin. Sleepy happy moans begin to escape from his mouth, his heart pounds in a crazy rhythm, and his breathing quickens.

His hands reach for something to hold, to help him get through the insane delight. And finally he digs his fingers in the soft hair belonging to the moving head between his legs. The pace intensifies, his entire body shakes, and his hips surge forward on their own, diving deeper in the hungry cavity swallowing him.

Yuuri sees white despite his closed eyes, riding the high of his intense climax. It's better than anything Yuuri has ever experienced on his own.

He feels a heaviness topping him, and hot breathing close to his face. His eyes flutter open, adapting to the morning light, then he is blessed with most beautiful sight in his life. Victor's sculpted face is hovering above him, moon white with red tinge blooming on the cheeks, traces of cum running from the corners of his parted pretty lips, eyes pure and so brilliantly blue that they can't be compared to any shade in the sky.

His soft hair is glowing under the morning rays, and it's cascading like silver curtains over the sides of Yuuri's face. It's an image from heaven, a real life angel.

"Did I do well, Yuuri?" He whispers close to Yuuri's mouth, and Yuuri mumbles "Yes, yes" before capturing his tempting mouth in a deep kiss. Their mouths reek of morning breath and cum, but it's still Victor.

"Good morning to me… Best morning to me." Yuuri rolls Victor on his back, switching their positions while scattering his favorite kisses all over Victor's face, and this earns a musical giggle from Victor.

Victor traces his finger along his eyebrow when Yuuri stares down to him. "I love your eyebrows a lot. They are so pretty, Yuuri. Have I told you they are my favorite feature on your face?"

Yuuri plants a kiss between Victor's own brows. "And I love every feature of your face."

They spend several more minutes kissing and snuggling and lazing in the bed, until Yuri feels their renewed erections, so he works up their lengths rubbing and pumping them together and grinding into each other at a fast pace. They both cum at almost the same time, creating a sticky mess all over their upper bodies.

"Wow Yuuri... I… Wow... Amazing..."

Yuuri smooches his cheek sweetly. "Lets shower."

Luckily Victor has his own bathroom attached to his bedroom, so there's no fear of bumping into his parents which already happened. Oh lord, he almost forgot about this only to be reminded again. Maybe he could let the water try to cool down the burning embarrassment.

As they get ready Victor is distressed again now he is reminded of last night's incident many incidents. He was perfectly happy and satisfied after the successful morning with Yuuri. But now remembering everything that went bad last night, he is breaking down again.

"How am I going to face my mother again? She literally saw us when I... Just kill me Yuuri. You didn't want to meet my parents when we were going to my room because we were having sex, how do you feel now that you got caught in the act? I need to run away from here."

"Vitya, my baby. It's fine. I mean yeah, it's a terrible situation but it's in the past. The best way to deal with it is to avoid mentioning it and forget about the whole thing. Your mother isn't the type to bring this back or tease you, I'm sure." Yuuri is sitting behind Victor, combing his hair with care. It soon becomes a favorite hobby of his and he can't stop thinking about doing this regularly when they live together. It fills his chest with warmth.

"Still, it's awful Yuuri. Last night was a disaster... a complete disaster. I'm dumb."

"No last night was beautiful, and I will never forget it."

Victor turns his head to face him. "I'm sure you want to Yuuri. I gave you a series of breakdowns and disappointments and zero orgasms."

Yuuri raises his hands to hold his cheeks, rubbing them tenderly. "No you gave me a fun night and happiness and a great half blow job, and this morning the best two orgasms of my life. You gave me a lot Vitya."

There's nothing more beautiful and pure than Victor's genuine smile. It lights up Yuuri's world like the sun. And it infects Yuuri too, causing him to smile brightly.

"I don't want you to hold it as a bad memory. You were great and every moment was memorable to me. I will always cherish it in my heart. And I want you to feel the same Victor. Okay?"

Victor takes his hand and kisses it preciously. "Okay Yuuri. I will never forget any moment with you…"

They hug for too long, conveying feelings that can't be said with words.

After a while Yuuri has to go home, and they do their best to not meet his parents. One embarrassment is enough. Sadly, they are not that lucky. And of course they have to meet Victor's father on their way out of the house. Regardless of anything, Yuuri finds Victor's father attractive despite his old age. And actually the resemblance between their features is great. Wow, Victor is going to look this good over fifty!  
They stop to greet him, and luckily he seems hurried. After they exchange morning greetings Yuuri and Victor are grateful that it's a peaceful encounter. Until it turns out that it's not that peaceful.  
Victor's father says in a serious tone "I hope you used protection. We don't want any of you to get pregnant at eighteen. Have a good day kids."  
Yuuri and Victor stare at him for a moment. "Umm.. I think we are fine mr Nikiforov." Yuuri answers.  
He nods to them and leaves them, very confused.

"Did he just say..?"

"I believe he did…"

"Oh… Your father is funny."

"I guess..."

*************

It's sad how they had to separate as friends because of their different universities. So it's amazing when they meet again all of them during their Christmas holidays back at their hometown.

They sit at their favorite cafe that used to hold their meetings and plans and conspiracies. And they talk about their new lives, their studies, new people they have met and recall their favorite moments of their popular school years. College is hard and their high school lives used to be much easier and simpler. Victor disagrees strongly and they all can sympathize with him. The only good part of his school was the last few months when he met Yuuri and his life turned upside down.

Now everything has changed. Yuuri and Victor live together near their schools; they are so happy and comfortable together. Victor is much more open to people, no longer shy and awkward. Okay he is still awkward, but at least he earned his campus popularity on his own without depending on Yuuri's squad.

The conversation turned to their last prom together, and their classic plan to make Victor the king which apparently left a social and cultural impact after they left the school.

"That was epic. Too bad they cancelled the prom king and queen this year." Phichit says and they are all surprised.

"What? They cancelled the award? Why?" Chris asks in amazement.

"I can't believe this!" Yuri is still his grumpy angry self, although he might have become a little more mature.

"I'm still in contact with younger friends who are still going there. They told me the awards got cancelled after they had discovered a results fiasco. You guys are not going to believe this and I have been dying to tell you; someone manipulated the votes!"

"What?" They all exclaim in shock.

"So this means Victor didn't win?" Yuuri wonders. Such a thing could have shaken Victor's confidence, could have destroyed him. But of course this is in the past. Victor now is much more confident, he won't base his self esteem on something silly like that at this point. 

"Yes. I couldn't believe it but someone in the senior students committee who was responsible for counting the votes rigged a few votes in favor of Victor to make him win!" Phichit gives the vague answer to raise the suspense.

"Yes, but who?" Georgi asks, losing his patience.

Phichit smirks. "Someone who knew about the deal and had an advantage in Victor's win more than Yuuri himself, and had access to the votes!"

Without thinking they all turn to Yuri. When he realizes their implications he shouts aggressively, "Why are you all looking at me morons? It wasn't me of coursr, I'm not that pathetic. Besides how did I even have access to the votes when o wasn't even in the committee?"

"It wasn't Yuri." Phichit confirms. He looks meaningfully at Sara who has been silent the whole time, other than Otabek of course, and the truth is exposed! Of course it's her.

"Don't look at me like this. I promised Victor he would win and I didn't want to break his precious heart. Besides they were just like five votes." Sara defends herself looking at Victor who smiles appreciatively. "Wow, that's so kind of you Sara."

Yuri hits the table drawing their attention to him. "That's very low of you Sara, and I respect that! You cheated to prevent that asshole JJ from winning. I respect you for that!"

She shrugs. "You didn't have to worry. JJ wasn't the winner anyway; he was at the third place."

"Oh then it must have been Yuuri as I had predicted. Congratulations baby, you deserved it more than me." Victor kisses Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri chuckles, but Sara denies again.

"It wasn't Yuuri either. The results were surprising. It was actually... You, Otabek." She points at Otabek. And he and Yuri scream at the same time. "What?!"

"Yup Otabek was the winner."

"But how? What did people think by doing that? I don't get it. I can't fuck with the society anymore!" Yuri raises his hands in surrender, shaking his head.

Phichit hums thoughtfully. "According to my analysis and calculations it actually makes sense. Otabek had emerged from circumstances very similar to Victor. He was completely unknown, introverted but not a total loser like Victor was, no offense Victor. Then he and Yuri got together last year and he began appearing with us. Being all macho and mysterious and handsome and wealthy and with his fashion sense! He really got popular and caught many eyed but no one could express their attraction to him to avoid Yuri's wrath. It all makes sense!"

"Those bitches!" Yuri refers to Otabek's terrorized past admirers.

"So Otabek, how do you feel knowing you are the original last king in the history of our school?!" Phichit asks as he raises up his phone, obviously taking a video of Otabek's reaction.

Otabek's face rarely shows expressions, but there's definitely a surprised look on his face now. "Good I guess?"

"You like it Beka?! And you bitch robbed Beka?" He screams at Sara in fury.

"What? I thought you didn't care about that stupid title, and you kept criticizing the rotten society for its shallowness blah blah. Is it important now?"

"Yes it is when Otabek is the fucking king."

Chris hums in satisfaction, "That was a nice plot twist."

Yuri and Sara continue the fighting, while Yuuri turns to Victor with a teasing smile on his face.

"So Vitya, how do you feel now after losing the title of prom king?"

Victor smiles as he presses his index finger over his lip thoughtfully. "I think I was just very fortunate that I caught the last prom king contest in the school history. If it weren't for it, how would have we gotten together? And that's the important thing."

"Oh, I'm sure Chris would have managed something. There's no way we could have remained strangers Vitya. It's fate! But aren't you sad you never were the real prom king?!

"At least I'm sure I'm the only king of your heart." Victor answers with a giggle.

Yuuri giggles back, "Smooth. You learned from the best!" And he throws his arms around Victor, capturing his mouth in a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like it?  
> Enjoyed that plot twist too? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> I love my babies so much, specially baby Vitya, protect him at any cost! Σ(っ°Д °; )っ


End file.
